


Perfectly Natural

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Corsetry, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Exhibition Fantasy, Facials, Feminization Fantasy, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rape Fantasy, Sex Toys, oh god i have to do all these tags AGAIN???, okay /deep breath/, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh no, no, no, Graves couldn't touch him there he’d know what a bad boy Credence was no it felt so good-“Here, baby?”Credence nodded, biting his lip. Graves massaged at his crotch, shooting Newt a glance.“Oh, darling, that’s perfectly natural.” Newt knelt by the tub, cooing and kissing. “I’ll explain.--Newt and Graves teach Credence how to masturbate, and about the joys of sex. It gets wild pretty fast.





	1. The One Where Credence Learns About Boners

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted, reworked, and reposted! Sorry, y'all. Also, sorry Jesus.

Newt was nice. He said Credence could visit his creatures whenever he wants. Newt _trusted_ him.

Credence would die before he betrayed that trust.

He would tug at Newt’s (soft, pretty) jacket, pointing towards his case.

“Of course, darling, you don’t have to _ask._ ”

But Credence always did. Until, well.

Credence bit down a gasp when he awoke. He didn’t want to wake up Newt or Graves, who were nestled on either side of him.

Credence’s head was pounding - he remembered scraps of his dream: Newt’s thick forearms as he bathed the mooncalves, the line of Graves' neck, held taught and inviting, the warmth of their bodies on either side of his -

Credence whimpered. He was _throbbing_. He bit his hand, tears springing to his eyes as he drew blood.

It didn’t work.

He pressed the heel of his palm to his stomach (never _there_ , that only made it worse made him wanna rock up into his hand made him wanna) and squeezed his eyes shut.

Still so hot.

Newt hummed something in his sleep, turning over. Credence froze. His eyes flickered to Newt’s suitcase.

Well. Maybe he didn’t have to _ask,_ just this once.

-

It was hard to climb down into the case when...Credence blushed. He staggered to the chill of Newt’s arctic biome, his teeth beginning to chatter and his fingers beginning to creak.

It was alright. He deserved it.

The Polar Largos were fast asleep, huddled up together and trilling. Credence was glad for that, at least: they didn’t have to see his shame.

By now, his erection had mostly subsided, but that was no excuse. Wickedness was in his blood, now, and he had to kill it at the source.

Credence took a deep breath, and sank, waist deep, into the icy water. He shrieked once before locking his jaw, a long practiced trick.

_Thirty minutes._ His mother’s voice said. _Absolve yourself of this, at least. Filthy child._

-

Newt felt mumbling by his ear, the warm nest of blankets he made for the three of them, the thick line of Graves' erection pressed against his ass -

“Good morning, Percy!” He said, brightly. Graves moaned in his ear, blinking blearily.

“Too loud…” He muttered. “...Credence?”

Newt turned to face Graves, wrapping his arms around Graves' neck as he thought.

“Maybe he got hungry. Maybe…”

Newt spied the case, open and expelling cold air.

“Hm. His visiting the Polar creatures.”

“This early?”

“He likes them! They’re fantastic, truly, they warm up their saliva to near boiling temperatures to melt the ice-”

But Graves' was asleep, snoring on Newt’s shoulder, still half heartedly grinding against Newt’s crotch.

“-oh. Well, Credence would be interested!”

Newt grabbed his coat, cast a few warming charms, and went down to meet him.

-

Credence shouldn’t complain. He really shouldn’t. But it _was_ getting very hard to feel his toes, his fingers, grabbing at the snow. Maybe...maybe he could just have 15 minutes? Newt said he was being _so good_ the past few days, and-and Graves wasn't ever _mad_ at him and he _was_ trying his best -

_Sloth. Laziness. Disgusting._

Credence flinched, looking down at his watery reflection. The water was so clear, he could see his blue toes. At least the bulge in his undergarments was gone, at least he was clean -

“Good morning, Credence!” Newt sang. “Practicing heating charms?”

“N-no, um, sh-should I?”

“Oh, not at all! I was just wondering-”

Newt stopped. He stared at Credence’s thin shirt and worn pants, how he shivered under the freezing water.

“Oh, _darling._ Come now, Mummy’s got you.” He knelt by Credence, pulling him out of the water. Credence trembled, certain punishment was coming. “Mummy’s got you. Out we go.”

-

Graves nuzzled into the warmth of Newt’s pillow. He had no idea how that man could always smell so damn good. He hung around with beasts, for Christ’s sake, yet only ever smelled of hay and fresh fields-

The ladder creaked dangerously from Newt’s case.

“ _Percy! A little help!”_

Graves bolted upright, rolling out of bed. He ducked into the case.

“Newt? What happened to Credence-?”

Credence was hidden in Newt’s shoulder, shivering fiercely. Newt shook his head, jaw tight.

“He needs a hot bath. _Now.”_

-

After several warming charms and an extension charm, Graves lowered himself and Credence into the tub. Newt had his sleeves rolled up, casting spells for the steam and pouring warm water over Credence’s hair.

“Close your eyes, there’s a good boy…”

Credence whimpered, feet and hands stinging, numb from the quick change in temperature. Graves squeezed him against his chest. Thank god they were both still dressed. Credence would surely die of embarrassment if subjected to _that._

“Credence, darling, what were you doing down there?”

Credence curled in on himself, shaking and squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m not mad, of course - I’m quite pleased you’re taking an interest in these amazing creatures - but what’s going on?”

“I…” Lying was a sin. “It hurt when I got up. I felt hot. I just...wanted to feel better.” Credence’s cheeks were bright red. Newt was quite confused.

“Why didn’t you take a bath, baby?”

_-Mary Lou shoving him under the freezing water, her sharp nails digging into his broken skin-_

“I didn't know if I was allowed.”

“Oh, my boy.” Graves sighed into his hair. “You can do whatever you’d like. I could have sworn I cast a cooling charm on that blasted room - I suppose it _is_ a bit hot for three people…”

“Where are you hurt, darling? Let mummy make it better.”

Oh, that wasn’t _fair._ It wasn’t fair how sweet Newt’s eyes were, how he spoke so gently. He was feeding that beast inside him, patting its’ head and tucking him in. Credence’s poor, abused cock twitched.

“U-um, here.” He put his hand on his stomach. Newt followed suit, water splashing around his sleeves. Newt’s rough hands felt so nice against his fevered skin…

“Here?”

“Mmhmm.” Credence tried to nod, gasping.

“Oh. Oh, _Credence_.” Graves said, light dawning in his eyes. “Sweet boy. Answer me honestly, now.”

Oh no, no, no, Graves couldn't touch him _there_ he’d know what a bad boy Credence was no it felt so _good-_

“Here, baby?”

Credence nodded, biting his lip. Graves massaged at his crotch, shooting Newt a glance.

“Oh, darling, that’s perfectly natural.” Newt knelt by the tub, cooing and kissing. “I’ll explain. For now, um. Does it feel okay?”

“I can’t - it’s _bad._ ”

“No, it’s not, sweet thing.” Graves stifled a groan, growing quite interested under Credence’s ass. He took the boy’s hips in hand, grinding him onto his crotch. “See?” He groaned. “Perfectly- _nng_ -normal…”

Credence moaned, grabbing for Newt’s shoulders and panting into his mouth. Newt’s hands wandered back into the water, rubbing up Credence’s shaking thighs and up to the laces of his pants.

“N-no…” Credence squirmed, looking at Newt like he was absolution.

“It’ll feel much better, sweet thing. Promise. Don’t you trust mummy?”

“Uh-!” Credence hips jerked to meet Newt’s hand, his cock finally free. Graves' reached around to cup his balls, sighing at how _full_ and _needy_ his poor boy was.

Newt was very pleasantly surprised at the _length_ of his boy, thick and heavy in his hand.

“Percy, feel...my, what a big boy we have.” Newt purred. That went straight to both Graves and Credence’s crotches. It was unfair how _sexy_ the awkward man could be at times.

Credence moaned, thrusting his hips up. His cockhesd peeked out of the water, flushed and wanting. It would be a crime to ignore such a pretty thing, so Newt bent down for a kiss.

Credence _squealed_ , begging for something he couldn’t name.

“Can I - _please please please-_ ”

“Don’t tease the poor boy…” Graves reached for some product Queenie had given Credence, one Graves shamelessly used to slip a finger inside Newt when they were in the shower together. Newt’s eyes sparkled, and he pressed his boyish grin into Credence’s hair.

“Thank you, darling.” Newt coated his hands in the stuff, then reached down for Credence’s cock, pumping him with sure, even strokes, rubbing a thumb on the side of his head.

Credence fell apart, his head falling back into Graves' shoulder. Graves guided the Credence’s shaking hands to his balls, showing him how to knead his aching flesh. With Credence preoccupied with playing, Graves let his own erection free, slipping it between Credence’s thighs. He thrust into that tight, slippery heat, moaning and reaching up to play with Credence’s nipples.

“Baby? How are you feeling?”

“- _mm-”_

“Let it out. Come on…”

Newt began jacking him cruelly, water splashing over the side of the tub. He held Credence down with his other hand, well practiced in wrangling and holding and _keeping._ Credence wailed, hands flying to the edge of the tub.

Graves came with a long snarl into Credence’s shoulders, driven over the edge by Newt’s dominance.

“Let _go,_ baby.”

“P-please!”

“Please-?”

“M-more, more-!” Newt pressed his thumbnail to Credence’s slit, kissing his temple. “ _Ma-”_

Credence’s stomach clenched as he came, clouding the bath water with long ropes of cum. Newt blinked, fascinated at the quantity of semen.

Credence gasped for breath, his fragile rib cage heaving as Graves stroked his chest and sides.

“Good boy. _My_ good boy.” Newt pressed his forehead to Credence’s sweaty brow. “Feel better?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Next time you feel hard, you come to mummy, okay?”

“Yes…” Credence sighed, rolling over to nuzzle into Graves chest. Graves chuckled, low and sated.

“You want to go back to bed, darling?”

“Mmhm.”


	2. The One Where Newt Gives Credence a Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh lord.

For hours after, Credence walked around in a daze, amazed that his body could feel so  _ good _ , amazed that it was a  _ okay. _

Well, the slack-jawed confusion might have also been from Newt.

“-really, just the nicest phallus!” Newt said, gleefully. Credence stared at him, in grave danger of pouring tea all over the table. Graves caught the pot, tilting the neck up and taking it from Credence’s hands. “Graves, did you see? The size of my forearm, when erect - oh, and the volume of ejaculate was simply  _ remarkable _ -” 

Credence gave Graves a panicked look, hopelessly lost. Graves smiled, pulling Credence into his lap.

“Your sweet cream, baby. I was so sad when you came in the water…” Credence’s breathing hitched, color returning to his cheeks. “I wanted to lick it all up.”

“You see, the phallus becomes engorged with blood - or perhaps should we start with the production of semen in the testicles? Oh, it’ll be fun to return to the foundation of  _ human  _ procreation!”

Credence dropped his head to Graves' chest with a thud. Graves just laughed. 

-

_ Next time, come to me. Come to mummy. _

Credence whimpered, crossing his legs tightly, hiding in his pillow. Newt was writing at the desk, Graves in the shower. It was all Graves’ fault, really: leaving the door open so the steam could float out, the foggy reflection of his naked body driving Credence wild.

Newt looked busy, and he really shouldn’t interrupt…

Credence, as was his habit, pressed the heel of his palm into his lower stomach, fighting nausea as pain spread through his crotch. “ _ Nn-!” _

“Credence?” 

Oh, god.

“S-sorry, um…” Credence brought his hands to his chest, grateful he was on his side and Newt couldn’t see him.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t know you were up! You want breakfast?” 

“Um, yes please.”

“Baby..?”

“M-my...it hurts again.” 

Newt inhaled sharply, and fell silent. He carefully set down his quill and closed his book.

Credence whimpered. Was now not a good time? Was - ? Did Newt misspeak earlier? 

Newt crawled into bed, breathing in the scent of Credence’s arousal and kissing his ear. 

“Thank you for telling me, darling. Would you like me to help take care of it?”

“Yes, please…” 

“Come now. Look at me.”

Credence turned over to face Newt, biting his lip and clutching his pillow. Newt’s heart clenched. Credence had taken to wearing only Graves’ long button-up shirt to bed, his long hair curling at his shoulders. He looked like a dream.

Unable to help himself, Newt pounced on Credence, kissing his face all over and rubbing his long, skinny legs. Credence shrieked with delight, rocking in Newt’s arms, fear forgotten.

“How did we end up with such a charming boy?” Newt cooed. Credence smiled, ducking his head. “Now come here. Mummy’ll show you.”

Newt tugged Credence on top of him, Credence’s back to Newt’s stomach. Newt rested his chin in Credence’s shoulder. “Comfy?”

“Yes.” A pause. “But...um, how do we kiss?” 

Newt craned his neck to give him a noisy kiss on the cheek, then took Credence’s hand and pressed kisses to everyone of his knuckles.

“Good?”

“Uh-huh.” Credence sighed.

“Good.” 

Newt hooked Credence’s ankles with his feet, spreading his legs. He unbuttoned Credence’s shirt, and pressed his hands at the join of his legs, on either side of his cock. He rubbed his thumbs through Credence’s pubic hair, watching the boy respond.

And really. What lovely genitalia. Newt wasn’t sure if it was due to his job or his preferences that made him so damn transfixed by his lovers. He wanted to see Credence’s cock, twitching and half-flaccid on his thigh, thicken and rise-wanted to watch his balls raise, his scrotum tighten, wanted to watch pre-cum pearl at his tip, wanted to lick it off-

Credence mewled, turning his head to kiss Newt’s cheek.

“Sorry, love. Got lost in your body.” 

Credence flushed, hands squeezing the sheets. 

“Touch.” 

Credence furrowed his brows, looking at Newt with confusion. 

“Close your eyes so you can feel it more.”

Credence obediently tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering closed and  _ oh _ , his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks so well, so lovely…

Credence hesitantly let his hands drift lower, curling in on himself. In response, Newt spread his legs a bit further, kissing down Credence’s neck.

“Do I need to tie you up..?”

Credence moaned, his cock jumping.

“Oh, sweet boy. Do you want something smooth like I used in the tub? Hmm?”

Credence nodded shyly, the tips of his ears going red. Credence snapped his fingers, and the product sped out of the bathroom and into his hand. 

Newt gasped at the display of wandless magic. Graves made a little grunting noise from the shower.

“I’m shaving, here!”

“Sorry!” Newt yelled, not at all sorry. “You’re fantastic.”

“Th-thank you.”

Small victory, there. Credence didn’t deny it, now. He didn’t believe it, but he didn’t deny it. 

“Enough stalling. Come on, baby. Warm the gel between your hands…”

Credence dipped his clever fingers in the stuff, working it between his palms, blushing at the obscene squelches.

“Now, be gentle...start low, right here.”

Credence took himself in hand, moaning instantly. 

“Let’s see what you like, hmm? I know you like being touched here…” 

Newt pressed two fingers two Credence’s sack, who sighed breathily. Credence slid his hand over his balls, cupping them gently.

“Clever boy. Does that feel nice?”

“F-feels nicer when it’s you…”

“Oh, darling.”

Newt acquiesced, tracing circles over Credence’s flesh. Credence whimpered, beginning to pump himself faster. As Newt expected, he was soon rutting desperately into his hand.

“Slow down, darling.”

“C-can’t-!”

“Credence.”

“I- _ mm _ -Mama, I  _ can’t- _ ”

Newt grabbed Credence’s wrists, tugging them away. Credence moaned and arched, desperate for friction.

“Don’t you want to wait for Daddy?”

Credence sobbed, hands falling to the sheets. Newt slowly, slowly pumped him, stopping whenever Credence fucked into him.

Credence desperately tried to catch his breath, straining to hear the water in the bathroom stop, waiting for Daddy to come out.

And  _ oh, did he. _

Graves had his towel wrapped low around his hips, dabbing at his neck with some aftershave that he knew drove Newt wild. Something citrus, something fresh. He stopped in the doorway, eyes wide.

Credence whined, blinking prettily. Newt grinned. 

“Credence has been  _ quite _ patient in waiting for you.”

“Has he?” Graves asked, barely able to catch his breath. Credence looked a vision indeed, with his long, raven hair curling down his flushed skin. His eyes fell to Credence’s thick cock, longer than he expected and pulsing in Newt’s hands. It’d fit perfectly in his throat. 

Newt nuzzled into his cheek, eyes on Graves. 

“Don’t you think you should reward him?”

“Why, perhaps  _ we  _ should.”

Graves knelt by the end of the bed, beginning by taking Credence’s foot in hand and kissing the slope of his ankle. 

Credence squirmed, and Newt took small pity on him, biting at the long column of his throat and sucking into his collarbone.

Graves let his kisses trail up Credence’s thighs, taking care to nuzzle into Newt’s freckled hands. Newt smiled down at him, petting his hair. 

“Percy, he’s been  _ so  _ good.” 

Graves hummed, before licking a long stripe from Credence’s balls to the tip of his cock. Credence gasped, his body jerking in Newt’s strong arms.

“Shh…”

“I’m gonna-”

Graves swallowed him to the root, circling Credence’s entrance with the tip of his finger.

The poor boy didn’t have a chance.

He shrieked his release, arching into Newt’s chest, simply  _ begging  _ to be kissed. Newt obliged, sucking on those needy sounds and muffling Credence’s cries.

Meanwhile, Graves’ eyes were drifting shut, lost in the thick meat twitching in his mouth.

He hadn’t swallowed yet. Newt didn’t say he could.

“Good boy. Say thank you to Daddy.”

“T-thank you, Daddy.”

Graves hummed his response, making Credence gasp and twitch in his mouth. Ah, to be young.

“Oh!” Newt scrambled for his wand, summoning a roll of paper and a quill. “How many teaspoons of ejaculate would you estimate that to be?”

Graves pulled off his boy’s cock and swallowed, giving Newt an incredulous look.


	3. The One Where Credence Has A Crossdressing Kink and Sits on Graves Lap and Gets a Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squick warnings: this introduces Credence's love of corsets and high heels. also includes some mild cock slapping, and facials. jesus christ. i cant believe i just typed that out. also, excessive semen.

It was funny what the freedom of sexual expression did to Credence. He was maybe a  _ bit  _ more relaxed, maybe held himself a  _ bit  _ taller. And of course, he now sat happily in Graves’ lap or kissed Newt without restraint.

Oh, it was  _ fun  _ having such a young lover, one that got excited with the smallest of touches, the whisper of a promise. One that could be brought to orgasm over and over again…

“Mister Graves?”

Graves cleared his throat, having entirely spaced off during lunch. Newt grinned at him, likely knowing what was getting him so distracted.

“Sorry, my boy. My mind is wandering. What was that?”

“Credence and I are going shopping. Are you coming?”

“Hm. Shopping for what?”

“I’m not sure. What  _ are  _ we shopping for, darling?”

Credence flushed, scurrying to the kitchen with Graves’ plate. Newt laughed, his golden, perfect thing.

“Do you want me to tell him? Is that what that escape meant?”

“Uh-huh.” Credence called over his shoulder.

Newt blew him a kiss. “Toys, Percy. Our baby boy wants a toy.”

“Is that right?”

“Mmhmm. I found one of those awful magazines on the table-”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“-full of those awful pictures, where those young men have  _ toys _ in them.”

Credence was flushed to high heaven, busying himself with something in the kitchen.

“Don’t tease the poor boy. We all had dirty rags in our day.”

“Oh, these were  _ filthy.” _

“I-I found it by accident…”

“But you like it. And you get whatever you like.” Newt dropped character a bit, then. His voice growing impossibly fond. He was right, of course. They would never deny their boy anything. “I wish I had the same treatment. ‘No, not another pygmy puff, they get fur on my jacket’…”

“They do!”

“Blasphemy. They’re so cute. Much like a certain someone.” Newt tapped his chin. “Who could that be? Did you like those pictures, Credence? There was a crease in one page, one he turned back to again and again.”

Credence’s breathing grew just a bit heavier. He rested his hands on the counter, leaning against it for support.

“Oh, that boy in the corset. In heels, too.”

Credence whimpered, a hand wandering to his mouth so he could suck at his own fingertips.

“Come here, baby.” 

Graves pushed his chair back from the table, reaching for Credence as he walked back over. His hands immediately went to the boy’s hips, his eyes on the bulge in his pants.

“Oh, he’s positively  _ aching  _ for it.” 

“Sit on Daddy’s leg, baby. That’s a good boy.”

Graves’ arms wrapped around Credence’s middle, giving him a warm squeeze. Credence sighed happily. They were only playing. Mostly.

“...Am I being bad?”

“No, no. You’re a healthy young man. We’re only teasing.” Graves kissed his boy’s head, breathing in his shampoo.

“In fact, some studies have shown that masturbation is not only natural, but it has health benefits!” Newt said excitedly, eyes shining. “It’s fascinating science, it’s a shame there’s such societal stigma…”

“Newt? A little help?”

“Oh? Oh! Yes, yes.” Newt’s clever smile returned. “Sorry.”

He knelt in front of Credence, at eye level with his crotch. Credence whimpered, beginning to rock back into Graves. The sight of Newt kneeling would do that to any mortal man.

Newt carefully leaned forward, his eye closed. He kissed Credence’s waistband before unbuttoning Credence’s pants. Credence sighed shakily as Newt nuzzled in, pulling at his undergarments with his teeth. 

“Newt…”

“I’ve got you, Credence.” Newt pressed a kiss to his hand. “I’ve got you. Let me take care of you.”

“Y- _ yes _ .”

“Good boy.”

Newt pulled down his undergarments, and was promptly hit in the face with Credence’s dick.

“Oh god, I’m sorry-!”

But Newt’s pupils were blown, and he looked about ready to salivate. “Don’t be sorry.” Newt said, his voice gravelly and gasping. “Oh, Credence…”

He was now obviously too worked up to tease, and just swallowed the head of Credence’s cock while working the shaft with his hands. Deep throating had always been more of Graves’ thing, but  _ damn  _ could Newt work their boy.

Credence moaned, wrapping his thighs around Newt’s head. Graves kissed his neck, holding his hips so he wouldn’t thrust down Newt’s throat.

“Oh Lord, Lord please…” 

Graves raised an eyebrow at the casual blasphemy dripping from Credence’s lips. Newt looked quite proud, rewarding their boy with a hum and a hollowing of the cheeks. 

“Oh-! Can I-? Please?” Credence whined, bucking against Grave’s grip.

Newt’s eyes flickered up to Graves’. He pulled off of Credence with a slurp, kissing the head of Credence’s cock when he wailed with disappointment.

“Should he paint my face?” Newt said, voice wrecked.

“ _ Fuck,  _ yes.” 

“Wh-what?  _ Uhn-! _ ”

Newt sped up his strokes, rubbing Credence’s sensitive glans against his plush lips. 

“Yes, please-”

“Paint his fucking face like the dirty slut he is.” Graves growled.

Newt laughed, delighted, as this pushed Credence over the edge. He turned his face against Credence’s thick come, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. 

The boy came  _ buckets _ . He painted Newt’s face and then some, pooling on Newt’s tongue in thick, creamy ropes. Credence stared at the mess he made, so fucking arousing that he wanted to go again-

Newt swallowed hard, and then scooped the remaining come into his mouth, licking it off his fingers and cleaning off Credence’s cock. Credence collapsed against Graves, utterly spent.

“Add dirty talk to the list.”

Credence flushed. “That was a mean thing to say about Newt.”

“He loves it. And so do you.” He kissed Credence’s cheek, offering Newt a napkin. Newt moaned, shaking his head, continuing to lick it all off.


	4. The One Where Credence Has a Wet Dream, Masturbates By Himself, and Is At The Mercy of a Magic Sex Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH MAN. squick warnings for dubious consent and overstimulation; basically poor Credence has a magic sex toy inside of him that's activated by wet dreams and hooooo nelly 
> 
> Credence's dream includes a non-con fantasy and group sex fantasy so warning for that as well
> 
> im so sorry

The thing was, it wasn’t always like that. Sometimes, Graves was away at work. Sometimes, Newt was busy with the animals. Sometimes, Newt was sleepy. Like tonight.

Credence shifted, biting back a moan. Graves bought him a toy, a tiny thing that slipped inside and grew with the wave of a wand, or in accordance with the wearers arousal.

Credence had...oh, god, Credence had another blasted dream.

In his dream, they were on a crowded train - Credence had never even  _ been  _ on a train. Instead of seats or dividers, they were all in one car, holding onto straps from the ceiling. He was squished between two men (maybe Newt and Graves, but he couldn’t be sure) when the started touching him, sucking at his skin, their hands down his pants-

That’s when the blasted plug started growing,  _ moving. _ Credence had woken up to a sticky mess between his thighs, and now he was horny again.

But Newt was asleep. Newt slept naked. The plug burrowed against his prostate and began to vibrate.

Credence whimpered. He couldn’t take it out himself. He was too scared. 

“N-Newt?”

In his dream, Newt (?) held him down against the train car, fucking into him like he was  _ angry. _ The plug moved in the same rhythm, happy to please its’ owner.

“ _ No... _ Oh god.”

In his dream, Graves’ thick balls were on his face, he was forcing him to suck them in his mouth ‘ _ like a dirty slut’ _ , and Newt was  _ biting _ and  _ rutting _ and fucking up into his poor, tight hole-

Credence grabbed a pillow and shoved it between his legs, thrusting desperately. The toy hummed and rocked inside him.

-and  _ fuck  _ everyone could see them, see  _ him _ , taking it like a bitch in heat and screaming into Daddy’s balls as he was pounded, and there were women calling him a  _ filthy, wretched thing  _ and well to do men stroking themselves in time with with Newt’s thrusts waiting-

Waiting for their turn.

Credence buried his face in the mattress to muffle his shout, coming all over Graves’ pillow. Still, Newt slept.

Credence caught his breath, staring at the curve of Newt’s back, the freckles there...his strong muscles  _ holding him down fuck- _

“N-no more, please…” Credence gasped, as the plug twitched inside him. His dick twitched against the wet spot on the pillow, the evidence of his shame, _ the puddle of fucking come all over the train floor- _

_ “No, please!” _


	5. The One Where Credence is Overstimulated, Talks About His Kinks, And Fucks Power-Bottom Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES OKAY so after last chapter Newt wakes up to verrrry overstimulated boy. warnings for overstimulation, dubious consent, forced orgasm. after all that, Credence sort of kinda dirty talks Newt by talking about his fantasies, which include his non-con fantasy and crossdressing.
> 
> im sorry to the lord our god this is wild

Newt awoke to the pleasant smell of sweat, arousal, and sex. He blinked drowsily. Had Graves and Credence been playing without him?

“M-mama…”

Newt yawned, stretching and cracking his neck. “G’morning, baby. How’d you sleep?”

He sat up and turned to Credence and-

“Oh, _Credence…”_

Credence was flushed all the way down to his pretty nipples. He had a hand in his mouth and a hand fisting the sheets, sprawled out on the bed in exhaustion-

And his poor, pretty _cock._

It looked raw from rubbing-Newt suspected he turned over once it got uncomfortable-and lay flaccid on Credence’s shaking stomach. Cold, tacky come was pooled in the skin of Credence’s sack, and Newt was overwhelmed with the urge to lap it all up.

So he did.

Credence shrieked, or he tried to. His voice was weak and hoarse, his arms too tired to hold him up. He couldn’t even _squirm,_ he was so fucked out. And - oh! That must be it.

Newt licked around his red, puffy asshole, where his special black plug was gently pulsing. Credence made a noise like a man _dying, tortured_ by Newt’s soft tongue…

“ _Mama,_ no, please, you’ll start it again…”

It really was incredible, the way his body fought to become erect, pulled arousal out of him for hours upon hours. Was it the Obscurus, or years of denial?

“No more... _God,_ no more…” Credence whimpered, drawing Newt out of his thoughts.

“Did you have fun, Darling?”

“ _-nn-_ It wouldn’t- _oh-_ stop...I couldn’t stop.”

“Baby…”

Newt nuzzled into his thigh, mesmerized by the twitch of his muscles, sore and overworked and perfectly _marvelous._

“How long have you been like this, baby? When did it start?”

“I-I don’t know...I had a dream and I woke up sticky and it kept _going…”_ Credence moaned. Newt bit his lip and reached behind to finger his own entrance, long since aroused from Credence’s agony. A whispered spell and he was slick, hot for it.

“Tell me about your dream, baby.”

“No, mama, please, no…”

“Mummy needs to know.” Newt cooed, breathing hot and heavy onto Credence’s balls.The plug started whirring in earnest, making Credence’s poor cock drool pre-cum. “Mummy needs to know if his boy is healthy…”

“It’s too much, Mama, please-”

“What, this..? Want me to do something else?” Newt took his boy’s cock in hand, rubbing the head against his lips like a sheer gloss. “Is this better?”

“N-no- _ah-!”_

“Mm, tell me about your dream and I’ll stop.” Newt purred, a second finger inside him. “Come on, baby.”

Credence swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head back to the the mattress. Maybe if he didn’t look, it would be easier.

“I-um. We were on a train. You, daddy an’ me…”

Newt rewarded him with a kiss to his thigh. “Uh-huh?”

“And- _oh-_ it was so crowded...we were squeezed together and you started _touching-Mama!”_

Newt sucked one of Credence’s balls into his mouth, muffling his whimpers. Three fingers now.

“- _oh-oh god-_ and you both starting touching and I was so hot _-ah…”_

Newt moaned around Credence’s balls, taking the other into his mouth.

“- _yes, Jesus-_ and then I was on my back and you were inside of me and Daddy’s t-testicles were on my face and he made ‘em go in my mouth _and Mommy I can’t take anymore-!”_

“You can, baby.” Newt groaned, pulling himself away from Credence’s sack, which had pulled up and tightened. Newt pressed a fourth finger against his hole, eyeing Credence’s length.

He blew cold air against Credence’s hole, against the wet tip of his cock. Credence shrieked, hands flying to his aching cock.

Quick as a flash, Newt was pinning him to the bed, straddling his stomach and bearing his weight down on Credence’s wrists.

“Not yet. Keep going.”

Credence wept freely, shaking his head. “I c-couldn’t make you _stop_ couldn’t say _no_ didn’t wanna-”

“Oh, Credence. My darling.” Newt brushed Credence’s hair off his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The plug settled to a purr and then stopped. Credence gasped in relief.

“Next time, baby?” Newt whispered.

“Y-yes?”

“Next time, if I’m asleep and you’re _so_ desperate-”

Newt impaled himself on Credence’s cock in one, fluid motion. Credence _screamed,_ humping up into Newt’s velvety heat.

“-you come on Mummy’s face. You paint me with your thick come instead of wasting it on the bed.”

Newt grabbed for his wand, forcing the plug wider and making it buck inside Credence. Credence wailed, rutting up as fast as his tired bones would let him.

“You let it dry and flip me over and stuff me with your meat, baby. You’re a growing boy, Mummy understands…”

“Oh, Lord, forgive me-”

Newt was riding him in earnest, uncaring of what he said. “You fuck me like another one of your filthy toys, you use me like a rag and scream into my skin-”

_“I have to-!”_

“And then when you’re done?” Newt gasped, bending to whisper in Credence’s ear. “Then it’s _my_ turn.”

Credence came long and hard, barely having anything left to give. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pleasure-pain shooting up his balls, digging his fingers into the muscle of Newt’s ass.

“Oh, my sweet boy…”

Credence looked up at Newt. His curly hair was stuck to his brow. He was smiling and flushed and _perfect._

“Mama, can I help..?”

Newt raised his hips, letting Credence’s (finally soft) cock slip out of him.

“What a sweet boy.”

Newt lay on his side, facing Credence. He slipped an arm around his waist, the other hand guiding Credence to his cock.

Credence flushed, summoning the (half-empty) jar of slick from the shower.

“There’s a spell for that, Credence.”

“I-I don’t wanna experiment with magic when you’re in my hand…”

Newt laughed breathlessly. “Good point. Touch me...that’s a good boy…”

Credence wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, so he just did what Daddy did, pumping him up and down and playing with his balls.

“Yes, yes, darling. You’re doing so well.” Newt panted. “What else do you think about? What else do you want me and Daddy to do?”

Credence flushed. “Tell you right now?”

“Mm…”

“Uh, I, I don’t know. I want to try...uh, pretty clothes?” Credence dropped his gaze to Newt’s cock, staring past his Newt’s curling toes.

“You’d look _lovely._ What else? What makes you feel so _good?”_

Newt pressed his forehead to Credence’s, as he had become fond of doing. Credence smiled faintly, feeling warm and loved.

“I think about you and Daddy... _using_ me.”

“How?” Newt groaned, hips snapping up.

“I think about you...taking me over and over. U-um, I think about saying no but it doesn’t stop.”

Newt’s hand fell to his cock, pumping himself hard. He turned so he was on his back on the bed, pulling Credence close. Credence wrapped his arms around Newt’s freckled shoulders, leaning in to kiss his flushed ears.

“I think about you tying me up. About Daddy calling me his little bitch.”

“ _Credence-”_

“I think about wearing a tight corset where I can’t breathe and Daddy cinching me up too much and fucking me over the dresser-”

_“-baby-”_

“I think about kissing you. Kissing Graves.” Credence whispered.

Newt moaned, spilling over his tight fist. Credence pressed a splayed hand to his chest, marveling at how it expanded with each breath, at how his orgasm overtook him.

“ _Ah…”_ Newt sighed, pulling Credence down for a kiss. “Let’s do this every morning.”


	6. The One Where Things Are Awkward Until Newt, Graves, and Credence Have a Fucking Conversation and Then Have Sex In Which Credence Talks About Kinks (again) and Accidentally Doms Mama and Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squick warnings for Credence's non-con fantasy, feminization fantasy, discusiion of sugar daddy Graves, Dom Newt, all that good stuff.
> 
> also why is accidental dom Credence my endgame wtf um so enjoy the chapter i guess
> 
> jeez

Needless to say, Credence was a bit too anxious to use the plug again, much less look at Newt or Graves. He shied away from lingering touches, blushing and murmuring excuses before slinking off to the library. Embarrassment? Fear..?

Graves sighed, staring after Credence as he excused himself to the living room, away from where Newt sat in Graves’ lap. 

“Do you think we scared him?”

“I think it was too much, too fast. I just wanted him to know how natural his needs are.” Newt rested his forehead against Graves, looking guilty. “I cocked it all up, mm?”

“Not necessarily. Talk to him. We don’t talk enough, baby.”

“I think he responds better to physical example rather than words. He doesn't have any language for any of this.” Newt said, glaring in the way he did whenever he thought of Credence’s denial. Newt studied Graves’ face, cocking his chin as though observing a rare species. “Percy?”

“Mm?”

“You should talk to him. He needs his Papa.” Newt stretched the line line of his neck, looking up at Graves from under his eyelashes. Graves growled his arousal, hands at Newt’s hips.

“Newt, you know damn well I don’t do well with words. He’s scared of me -”

“He respects you. He needs your firm hand. I put in the blasted plug and I brought him to orgasm again and again. It’s all he can think about when he sees me. You, though…” Newt trailed a finger down Graves’ chest. “He sees the man of the house.”

“You dominate him just as much.”  _ You dominate me just as much,  _ Graves thought. Newt smirked, as though he knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Your role and mine are quite different. He responds likewise. He desires your firmness, but fears your disapproval. He trusts my love, but fears my...energy.”

“You little minx. You’re insatiable.”

Newt didn’t even have the decency to blush, shaking his head and snickering.

“He is, too. He’s just scared. Tell him he’s okay.” Newt shifted, uncomfortable. “I broke the news I’d be gone for a week. I think the space would be good.”

“Baby, you don’t  _ have  _ to go…”

“I need to. My Thestrals are restless. I know you can do this.” Newt’s smile turned sly. “Right, Daddy?”

“Awful boy.” Graves growled, ripping open his trousers.

-

Credence mixed butter in the double cream, hands shaking over the thick, fatty ingredients. He was so  _ gluttonous  _ nowadays, gorging himself on chocolates, on sweet touches, on  _ Mama’s plush lips and Daddy’s hard cock- _

Credence flushed, banging the spoon down on the counter. Christ.

He breathed slowly, letting a wandless cooling charm soak into his body. He thought about sex so damn much. Now that he knew what he  _ could  _ do, he wanted nothing more than to fuck down on Mummy’s cock and stuff his mouth with Daddy’s balls, feeling his body be  _ used _ …

Credence bit his lip, letting the cold intensify, unaware of the frost creeping across the marble counter.

“Credence?”

Credence nearly moaned. He loved Daddy’s voice, so even and sure. Graves stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Credence’s waist and resting his chin on Credence’s shoulder.

“Making a special dessert for Mummy?”

Credence nodded, trying not to arch back on to Daddy’s…God,  _ stop thinking about his dick Credence -  _

“Baby?”

“Y-yes! Um, since-since he’s leaving tomorrow morning, I thought I could make truffles for his trip…”

Graves kissed his cheek. “My thoughtful boy. He’ll  _ love  _ them. Is it chilly in here?”

“The, uh, the steam made me hot so I…” Credence’s mouth went dry. “I needed to cool off.”

Graves blinked. “You cast a wandless, full body temperature spell?”

“...yes?”

“You little  _ marvel.” _

Credence shook his head, stammering. “I just thought - I dunno if I did it  _ right  _ I-”

“Daddy can’t even do that. My talented boy.” Graves leaned in, whispering into Credence’s ear. “I’m so, terribly proud of you…”

Credence, horrified, felt tears pricking at his eyes. “Daddy? You mean it?”

“Would Daddy ever lie to you?”

Credence swooned, leaning back into Daddy’s arms and melting into his loving kisses.

-

Newt was hovering when Graves came out of the kitchen, licking chocolate from his fingers. 

“Did you tell him? What happened?”

“I chickened out on talking about sex.” Graves shrugged, holding his thumb to Newt’s lips. “Taste this.”

“Don’t distract me.  _ Please  _ talk to him, I’m worried he thinks we’re-oh, that  _ is  _ good!”

“I think it’s meant to be a surprise, so pretend you don’t know Credence is making any.”

“Cross my heart. Did he have the body language of one ashamed of his body, or was he simply afraid? Or is it a dry spell? I think it’s the way he holds his shoulders, personally-”

“I’ll talk to him. I promise.”

-

After a lovely dinner (and Credence’s shy presentation of dessert) the three stumbled upstairs, Newt peppering Credence with kisses as Graves pulled at his clothes. Graves pulled them both into the bedroom, a hand on either arm, and tucked them into his chest. Newt hummed in contentment, slipping a hand down Credence’s trousers to untuck his shirt. 

Credence squirmed, grabbing Newt’s wrist. “W-wait-”

Newt and Graves stilled, studying him intently. They weren’t mad, right...?

Oh god. He couldn’t even make them happy.

“Baby, talk to me.” 

Newt took Cadence's face in his hands. Credence looked away, trying not to whimper. Newt pulled him into a hug, rocking him gently. Graves took them both into his arms, pressing a kiss to Newt’s head, then Credence’s.

“Come now, Credence. Can you tell us what’s wrong?”

Daddy was a quiet rumble. He didn’t  _ sound _ mad…

“Do you want to sodomize me?” Credence blurted.

Newt’s eyes darted to Graves. “Um, Credence-”

“The - the plug, and I had dreams about it, and I think I wanna try it but it was t-too much last time Mummy-”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Newt cooed, kissing Credence’s hair. “I should have asked first. I should have listened to you and taken it out.”

Credence squirmed. “B-but I  _ liked  _ it. I can’t stop thinking about-” He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip.

“Thinking about what?” Graves purred. 

“It - I’m disgusting…”

“No, you’re not.” Graves said, firmly. “Not at all. Let’s get ready for bed, and have a talk.”

-

Credence was now snuggled between Graves and Newt, all in their sleep things. That meant that Credence had only Percy’s shirt, Percy was subsequently shirtless, and Newt was naked. Credence was trying to listen to Daddy, but all he could focus on was Newt’s soft cock against the back of his thigh, the expanse of Graves strong chest…

“Baby? You awake?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” 

“Do you know what you want to tell me? Have you thought about it?”

Credence bit his lip.

“It’s okay, darling.” Newt said, softly. “It’s all okay. Every part of you is perfect. We just wanna know what makes you feel good, and what makes you scared.”

Credence flushed, squirming. 

“W-what makes you and Daddy feel good?”

“Why do you ask, baby?”

“I want to know what you  _ want _ from me.”

Graves growled, pulling him close. “That’s not what this is about. This is about you feeling  _ safe  _ and-”

“N-no! I mean-what do you  _ want?” _

“Graves, he means  _ sex.  _ Fantasy.”

Graves ran a hand through Credence’s long hair, fiddling with a curl.

“Baby...is this you asking what’s  _ normal  _ to think about? It’s all  _ fine,  _ sweetheart.”

“Just - please.” Credence whimpered, snuggling into his chest. Graves hesitated, looking at Newt.

“I think about tying Daddy up.” Newt said, bluntly. Credence jerked in surprise, staring up at Graves. 

“D-daddy? But…he’s so  _ big.” _

“ _ Exactly.”  _ Newt purred. “Don’t you want to see him on his knees?”

Credence shifted, squeezing his thighs together, Graves reached a hand down and spread them, very gently. 

“What do you do with Daddy?”

Newt hummed, cocking his head. “Do you remember when I took you inside me?”

“Yes.” Vividly. Graves snorted. He knew the feeling.

“I love to do that with Daddy. I like to hold his big hands, too…” 

Credence brushed against Graves hand, the one on his inner thigh. His breathing was getting quicker. Graves cleared his throat. 

“I want to take you out, my boy. I want to buy you corsets and heels...makeup, jewelry, suits.” Graves licked his lips, watching Credence flush. “I want you to feel as gorgeous as you look. I want everyone to look at my precious boy and love him like I do.”

_ “Daddy…”  _ Credence breathed, squeezing his hand.

“Maybe for the week ahead..?” Newt purred, giving Graves a teasing smile.

“That could be arranged.” Graves smiled. “Your turn, baby. Tell us what you’re thinking about.”

“There’s just so many…” Credence said to himself. Newt moaned, pressing himself into Credence’s thigh. Graves pulled them both close.

“I want to hear everything.” Newt said, hand drifting down between his legs.

“There’s a book in the library…” Credence hesitated, embarrassed.

“Is that why you hide in there all the time?”

“I haven’t read it! I just...I look at the cover.”

Newt made a noise in his throat, grinning victoriously. One of his awful, pulpy romance novels he ‘accidentally’ left out.

“There’s...um, there’s this woman, and a man on the cover? I guess it’s a love story.” Credence ducked his head. “And...her - the front of her dress is being ripped…”

“Why do you think you keep looking at it?” Newt asked quietly, tucking a curl behind Credence’s ear. “No wrong answer, darling. What do you  _ feel?” _

“I feel like…” Credence moaned, letting Daddy pull up the hem of his shirt. “I know I should want to be the  _ boy.” _

Graves opened his mouth to protest, but Newt pressed a finger to his lips. Credence was getting there.

“But I don’t. I wanna be  _ her.” _ Credence gasped as Newt reached down to run at his ass. Graves stroked a finger down his boy’s rising erection. “I want to...I want to be  _ needed  _ like that. I want to be so pretty that you can’t  _ control  _ yourself.” 

Graves pressed his gasping mouth to Credence’s shoulder, muffling swear words as he undid his trousers. Newt was similarly affected, rutting against Credence’s ass and pressing kisses to his shoulders.

“What do you want us to do, then? When we can’t control ourselves?” Newt prompted, tracing over Credence’s balls.

“ _ -ah- _ I want to have my shirt ripped open like that…”

Graves swore, taking himself and Credence in hand, fumbling for a slick spell. 

“ _ -mm- _ I want _ -uh- _ Mummy to pin me down and  _ t-take  _ me like the other night.”

“Yes, darling, please don’t stop…” Newt started jacking himself desperately, rubbing his cock raw as he spread one of Credence’s cheeks, revealing his tight entrance. 

Graves had his forehead against Credence’s, gasping and giving Credence open mouthed kisses.

It was as though Credence was in a trance, unable to stop the words spilling forth. He didn’t want to. He wanted Graves and Newt under his thumb like this  _ always. _

“D-daddy, I want you to s-sodomize me like that...like I don’t have a  _ choice-” _

“Fuck, Credence-!”

Newt rubbed the tip of his cock against Credence’s entrance, smearing pre-cum before nestling his cock between the cleft of his cheeks and thrusting like a needy animal.

“I want- _ Mummy, more- _ I want Daddy to- _ uh- _ take me everywhere, on the floor, over the table, on the c-counter while I’m making dinner-”

Fuck, Graves was  _ so close- _

“-I want to be ruined. I want to be filled up and plugged up until I forget what it’s like to be without Daddy’s c-cock.”

Credence mewled, feeling Newt’s balls slap against his thighs. 

“I wanna forget what it’s like to be  _ empty…” _

Graves shouted Credence’s name, spilling all over his fist. Newt bit down on Credence’s shoulder, spraying onto Credence’s back. Despite not having reached an orgasm, yet, Credence felt oddly...peaceful. Oddly  _ powerful,  _ as Newt and Graves gasped around his body, Newt licking up his mess and Graves rubbing his spend into Credence’s stomach. Credence wondered just how far he could push his luck.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“C-can you...um, suck me? Like before?”

“ _ God,  _ of course…”

Graves lowered himself between Credence’s thighs like he was  _ starving. _ Newt whimpered, 

“Baby, remember when you had the plug in? And-and I licked you? Can I do that now?  _ Please,  _ baby?”

Newt was  _ begging  _ him.

“Uh-huh, Mummy.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Credence closed his eyes as his lovers worshipped him, licked and suckled at the swirling beast inside him who demanded exaltation.


	7. The One Where Credence and Daddy Spend Their First Morning Together and Have Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here we go warnings for /used in dirty talk mostly/ non-con kink, gangbang kink, and holy shit brief (very brief) mention of bestiality kink
> 
>  
> 
> alright omg heres this

Credence had been thinking about making Newt breakfast before his trip, but he was so _sleepy._ Daddy and Mummy had worshipped him for a while, until Credence couldn’t talk anymore and all three of their tongues went numb. His orgasm was so long building that it nearly knocked him out; unable to help fucking Daddy’s handsome face until he swallowed everything down in thick, thirsty gulps.

“Baby? Mummy’s off.” Newt whispered, running a hand through Credence’s soft hair. Credence whimpered and stretched, making himself utterly beautiful. Breathless, Newt gave him a long kiss, stroking over his soft skin.

 _“Don’t go,_ Mama…” Credence mumbled, pushing his forehead clumsily against Newt’s.

“I’ll be back before you know it, and you can talk to me whenever you want. Okay?”

Credence nodded, wrapping his arms around Newt’s strong shoulders, breathing him in. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too, baby. I’ll be thinking about you and Daddy every day. You two have fun, now.” Newt smiled, rocking Credence gently. “My perfect boy.”

Credence’s shoulders fell back as he arched into the warm touch, his rib cage looking ever so gentle and empty against Graves’ sleeping shirt.

“Have fun, Mummy. Promise you’ll be thinking of me?”

“Of course, baby. Now go back to sleep.”

He settled Credence back in the pillows, watching him curl into his soft nest, those soft sheets, his soft skin…

God, Newt wished he could join him.

“Love you, Credence.”

“Love you too, Mama.”

-

Magic was weird, for Credence. It was too...natural.

Wands immediately splintered under his immense power, bucking, breaking. He couldn’t remember the names of any spells or the proper wand motions or hand motions or anything.

Magic was all about _feeling,_ for him. Feeling and seeing.

When they talked about it, Newt was sure it was because of the Obscurus, of the internalization of power. Graves dismissed it as a matter of a good framework of technique, insisting Credence start at the very beginning and know _all_ the spells and motions and all the things that made Credence’s head spin.

He was _used_ to latin, but all names were confusing, and they felt foreign, wrong in his mouth. They felt like dust.

When Credence did magic, as he falteringly explained to Graves and Newt, he made his inside magic outside magic.

Newt scrambled to write that down. Graves just blinked, dumbfounded.

Whatever. It made sense to Credence: anger made the Obscurus come out, thirst made water flow from his fingertips, wants made objects zoom to his side.

Cooling was easy. He had a lifetime of ice cold baths and too thin coats.

Warmth was hard. He didn’t have a lot of experience with that. But he was learning.

Credence thought about that as he awoke in the warm, strong arms of Daddy. Would that work? It was hard to conjure up (as Newt suggested) glossy magazines of vacation beaches, palm trees, summer nights. The only beach Credence had been to was a rocky grey one when he was 5. It was a cold, New England sort of affair, perhaps by some chilly lake.

Credence knew a thing or two about warm beds, though. Warm touches. Maybe he could think about Daddy’s warm arms, Newt’s soft coat, the warm bath with all the bubbles he could want-

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“G’morning, Daddy.” Credence smiled, loving the noises Daddy made when he woke up. He sounded like an engine, or a big wild cat purring and stretching.

“You’re thinking a mile a minute. What about?”

“You. And magic.”

“Both wonderful subjects of thought. Shall we have a lesson today?”

Credence shifted, uncomfortable. He always felt...inadequate when he couldn’t remember the spell names. Couldn’t even read them.

“Baby? We don't have to…”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.”

Graves frowned. Alright. Different tactic.

“Do you want to go shopping for some spell books?”

Credence curled in on himself. God dammit, man, he was an _auror._ He could figure out his baby boy.

“Clothes shopping? I could schedule a corset fitting…”

Credence lit up, accidentally causing the lights to turn on.

“Yes please, Daddy!”

Graves chuckled, pulling Credence in for a kiss. It didn’t take long for it to turn filthy, Credence’s hands on his naked chest, trailing down to his abs, Graves pulling up the hem of Credence’s sleep shirt, exposing deliciously milky thighs.

“Baby, you wanna..?”

 _“Yes,_ Daddy.” Credence breathed, wrapping his legs around Daddy’s waist.

“Here, or in the shower?”

That was quite the question. Sleepy make outs, or slippery, hot groping?

Credence flushed. “Shower, Daddy.”

-

Graves thought the eighth wonder of the world was Credence’s hair, followed closely by his eyes, and then his lips. In the shower, it turned inky black, falling down his scarred shoulder blades in a thick curtain. In the mornings, it curled soft and inviting on the pillows, simply _inviting_ someone to play with it.

And to think, he had a fucking _bowl cut._ Whatever. Those days were long gone, never to be returned to.

Credence fiddled with the hem of his (Daddy’s) shirt as Graves adjusted the temperature, still a bit too self conscious to strip naked and walk around like Mama or Daddy.

Graves turned away from shower, reaching for his boy with smile. Credence tucked himself against Daddy’s side, letting him undo the buttons on the shirt and slip it off his shoulders. Credence reached for the fastenings on his trousers, growing a bit breathless at the sight of Daddy’s thick, soft cock. Graves stroked Credence’s bony shoulders, tracing reverently over the thick scars there.

“Daddy?”

“My gorgeous boy.”

Ah, the eleventh wonder of the world: Credence’s blush, a sweet pink dusting on the apples of his cheeks. Newt’s blush spread all the way down to his freckled chest, while Graves just turned a ruddy red. Credence, however, was all gentleness and elegance and grace, caught in the abused body of an awkward young man. Graves decided at once that he would do anything to make this boy’s back straight, his eyes proud.

Credence shrieked as Graves suddenly picked him up, the two of them stumbling into the shower. Graves pinned him to the wall, sucking at Credence’s neck. Credence moaned, legs tight around Graves’ middle, humping up into his abs.

“Fuck, you’re like something out of a dirty dream.” Graves groaned, stroking Credence’s thighs.

“O-oh. Good?”

Graves laughed, shaking his head. Sex with Credence was always a wild ride: blisteringly hot, emotional, adorable, and awkward all in the same package.

“You charming boy. I have a question.”

Credence blinked, cocking his head. Blessed boy. He learned that from Newt.

“Do you prefer masturbation or sex?” He purred, delighting in how Credence’s eyes flickered as he bit his lip, utterly enticing and unaware of it.

“Um...what’s the difference?”

“Masturbation is by yourself. Sex is with Daddy and Mama.”

Credence tried not to think about the fucking plug. Unfortunately, he thought about the fucking plug.

“Are you thinking about the-?”

“Yes.” Credence said, shortly. Graves knew he shouldn’t laugh at the poor boy, but he couldn’t help himself. Credence blushed. “Sex is _way_ better.”

“Sex _is_ wonderful, but there’s something so indulgent about masturbation.” Graves sighed, setting the wobbly-legged boy down. “Besides the plug, have you ever tried it?”

Credence shook his head before tipping it back under the spray, smiling at the feeling of warm water trailing down his face. Graves was struck with an unbearable fondness, pressing kisses all over his face.

“Well, you should.”

“Daddy, you’re so strange!”

“I’m not! What did you do, that night?”

Credence shifted from foot to foot, reaching for some conditioner Tina had recommended. He handed it to Daddy, of course, loving the feel of his strong hands so gentle at his scalp.

“I-um...a pillow…”

Graves hummed his approval, working the product between his hands before rubbing it into Credence’s hair.

“Good boy. You can do that whenever you want, you know.” He seemed to turn thoughtful, serious. “You don’t have to ask permission.”

“B-but I like to save it for you and Mama…” Credence said, moaning at Graves ministrations.

“You don’t _have_ to, is all I’m saying. Though I would like to watch…”

“You’d watch me-?” Credence gasped, appalled.

“After all we’ve done, _that’s_ shocking?”

“Daddy, you’re _so_ strange.”

“You’re beautiful. Of _course_ I want to watch you make love to a pillow.”

Credence giggled, turning red. “It did feel awfully nice…”

“Of course it did.” The product had run out. Graves stroked his hair, eyes roaming down his boy’s perfect body. He imagined Credence fucking into the pillow, sleeping shirt open, hiding just a _bit_ of that luscious skin from view. Graves would lean against the doorframe, watching him move and gasp, watching Credence reach behind him to finger himself, breathing his name…

“Daddy?”

“ _-fuck-_ yes, baby?”

“I washed the pillow, but, um. I think it was yours.”

How the fuck he could be so sexy and fucking ridiculous was anyone’s guess. Graves pressed him into the shower wall, nipping at his earlobe and rubbing soap down his back.

“When I was a kid, you know what I did?”

“W-what?”

Graves positioned Credence so that his cock faced upwards, pressed against the slippery shower tiles. Graves thrust against Credence’s ass, forcing him to rut against the wall. Credence gasped, immediately lost in sensation.

“Doesn’t that feel nice..?”

Credence nodded, looking just like he should: a fucking horny young man giving himself release.

“Touch yourself, baby. That’s it…”

Credence kept one hand against the wall, panting. The other crept down to his nipple, rubbing and teasing. Graves took himself in hand, groaning in relief as he pressed the head of his cock into Credence’s slippery, soft cheek.

“D-daddy…” Credence moaned. “I want you inside…”

Graves cock _jumped. “Fuck,_ baby. Not yet. We’d need to open you up and make sure it wouldn't hurt. It takes time, honey.”

“But I want it.” Credence whined, craning his neck to watch Graves work himself, still fucking up into the shower wall. “I want it, Daddy…”

Graves groaned. He was only human, after all. He worked himself faster, imagining himself balls deep in the boy, Credence shrieking as Newt kissed his face and instructed him how to move _just so-_

“Daddy, you’d be so thick inside...I just _know_ it. I want you to fill me up.”

“What’s gotten _into_ you, baby?” Graves gasped, fucking his fist. Credence turned, giving Graves a gentle push. Graves stepped back, confused.

Credence fell to his knees, dark eyes searching Graves face. And oh, this wasn’t _fair._ Graves had dreamt of this for a damn long while and he was so _close-_

Credence hesitantly kissed Graves’ balls before giving them a lick, resting them on his face fluttering his eyes shut.

Graves gave a hoarse yell, dragging his balls across those perfect lips as he came, painting the shower wall. He could _feel_ Credence’s lips twitch into a smile, feel it against his fucking _balls._

“Daddy…” Credence sighed, looking up at him with adoration. Graves helped him to his feet, kissing him as soon as he could.

“Awful boy.” He said, fondly. Credence shivered, his needy cock straining against the warm spray of the shower. “Simply awful. Shall I take care of you?”

 _“Please._ And - uh, Daddy?”

“Yes, gorgeous?”

“C-can - never mind.” Credence shook his head, hiding in Graves’ chest.

“What is it, baby? You’re not hiding that easy.”

Graves kissed his wet hair, rocking him, loving the feel of Credence’s erection against his thigh.

“C-can you talk to me?”

“Of _course,_ baby-”

“L-like Mummy? When you called him...mean things?”

Graves stopped rocking him, brow furrowed.

“You want some dirty talk, baby?”

“ _Yes,_ Daddy.” Credence gasped, humping clumsily against his thigh. “Please.”

“You want me to tell you what a _filthy_ slut you are?”

“Daddy-!”

Graves spun him around, Credence’s back to his chest. He lathered some soap in his hand before grabbing Credence’s cock, making the boy shriek.

“Awful boy, making Daddy want to _fuck_ you. Sucking on Daddy’s balls like you’re so damn innocent.”

Credence gasped as Graves jacked him, his other hand groping lower, lower, until a finger was pressing into his ass. Credence groaned at the intrusion, fucking down into the finger and back up into Graves fist.

“Looks at you, you _whore._ What would Mummy think? He’d know you're no better than one of his damn beasts, hungry for Daddy’s big cock…”

“ _God,_ yes-!”

“Just a slut. We could tie you to the damn post light and let men fuck you for free, couldn’t we? You’d just beg for Daddy to get in line, huh? I should bring you to work and let my men _fuck_ you, just so they know what a sweet _bitch_ I have at home. Shouldn’t I?”

Credence’s balls slapped against Graves fist and Credence wailed, nodding desperately.

“That’s what I fucking thought. Moaning like a damn _bitch in heat._ That’s what you are, aren’t you? We could throw you in with the fucking beasts-”

-and now Credence was screaming, images of being fucked by an inhuman cock flashing in his mind-

“-filling you up with come, you’d just fuck your poor little cock into the ground. You’d be _ruined_ for men; your sweet little hole just for fucking animals. You’d be a good cockwarmer, though.” Graves cocked his head with a false sense of thought, of calm, as he searched for Credence’s prostate with his slippery finger. “Drinking down Daddy’s cum, sucking on Mummy’s dick as I fucked him…”

Credence jerked in his grasp, crying out. Found it. Graves mercilessly fingered his prostate, feeling Credence’s balls pull up in orgasm.

“My sweet, dirty whore. My little _bitch.”_

Credence came with a silent scream, coming so hard that a rope of come reached his _own god damn face._ Graves blinked in shock. Credence was still coming, hips jerking in little thrusts, his poor prostate milked by Daddy.

“Good boy. Let it all out.”

Credence slowed, collapsing against Daddy’s chest, cock drooling. Graves took him in his arms, kissing his forehead and trembling lips.

“My good boy. Sweet boy.”

Credence squirmed, overheated, and the shower began to run chilly water, steam rising off their bodies, effortlessly charmed to do Credence’s bidding.

“How on _Earth_ do you do that so easily?”

Credence shrugged, a satiated smile on his face.

“That was filthy.”

Graves chuckled, pulling him close.

“I can’t take credit. That _particular_ fantasy is one of Newt’s.”

“Mummy is _terrible.”_

“He sure is. I adore him so…”

“Me too.”

There was silence in the bathroom save for the filling of the tub and Credence’s humming as Graves stroked his hair.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“...you were joking, right? About-?”

“Yes, baby. Like we’d ever share _you.”_


	8. The One Where Credence Talks To Mama and Graves Doms the Hell Out of Both of Them ft. Magic Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks/squick warnings for overstimulation, dirty talk, erotic humiliation, mild temperature play
> 
> on the nonsexual, there will be a brief mention of gender dysphoria hell yes finally setting up some plot!
> 
> oh also theres a magical spider creature beast thing that Newt is taking care of. it's a metaphor shhhhh

Credence was leaning over Graves desk, close to the mirror, brushing his hair.

He was, of course, entirely naked, waiting for Daddy.

Graves let himself take a _long_ look at the curve of his ass, the arch of his back. He stepped up behind Credence, resting his hands on his hips.

“Do you still want to go out today?” Graves asked, taking the brush from Credence’s hand. Credence sighed in pleasure, letting Graves take care of him.

“Y-yes, Daddy. Only…”

“What, baby?”

“I’m worried. I don’t like being around l-lots of people.”

He began to curl in on himself, arms wrapping around his middle. Graves frowned, tousling his hair.

“What are you worried could happen?”

Credence shrugged. “The...The Obscurus coming out. Or - or going to the corset store…”

“Because you’re a man?” Graves asked, bluntly. Credence nodded, glad he didn't have to say it. “No one will look _twice,_ sugar. You’re on my arm. They’ll be judging _me,_ if anyone.”

Credence bit his lip. “I’m scared of them knowing w-what a freak I am…”

“Credence, stop.” Graves said. Credence froze, tears welling up in his eyes. “You’re not a freak. You’re perfect.”

Credence stared down at the desk, so clean he could almost see his reflection. He sniffed, trying to focus on the warm feeling of Daddy against him, holding him…

“You wanna talk to Mama?”

Credence nodded.

Graves tapped the mirror with his wand, murmuring some incantation.

“Darling, are you there?”

There was a crash on other end. “One second!”

Credence stared. It was like looking into very clean window - where you could see through to the other side but also make out the line of your own reflection. There was the sound of a door locking, and Newt making little tutting noises.

“-back in the case, _there’s_ a fella, now where’s-?”

Something...spider-y crawled over Newt’s side of the mirror, making Daddy jump.

“Newt! You know _damn_ well I hate spiders!”

Newt laughed, his creaky, breathless thing. Credence smiled, reaching out a hand to poke at the little claws on the end of the spider’s (?) foot. It was bright orange, with only four beady eyes. It jumped when Credence tapped it, scurrying up the mirror. Graves cringed, turning away.

“Oh, you silly man. It’s practically a _puppy-”_

And there was Mama, all freckles and boyish grins. Credence smiled, tears springing to his eyes once more.

“Hello, baby.”

“Hi, mama. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Newt pressed a gentle, calloused hand to the glass, letting the spider crawl down it onto his arm. Credence pressed his palm to Newt’s, squeezing his eyes shut. He could almost feel his warm palm…

“What are you crying about, sweet thing?”

“It’s silly.” Credence sniffled. Newt cocked his head, pursing his lips.

“If it makes you upset, it’s not silly at all. What’s wrong?”

“Is the spider gone?” Graves said, somewhere in the other room.

“No!” Newt called, the spider happily creeping up Newt’s neck. “And she’s an _Arachnitang._ Quite the creature - as cuddly as a kitten-!”

“It has poisonous claws!”

“Semantics. Now tell Mummy _everything._ Do I need to yell at Daddy?”

“No! No, Daddy’s being _so_ nice. He’s gonna take me shopping.”

“That sounds wonderful. But..?”

“But I’m scared.” Credence whispered. “I’m scared I’m gonna get mad and the Obscurus is gonna come out and I’m scared everyone in the corset shop is gonna stare at me and I’m scared to embarrass Daddy and-”

Newt held up a finger. Credence went quiet.

“Baby, have you _seen_ me in public? I can’t talk to anyone. I trip over _everything._ I understand, baby. You know what helped me?”

Credence shook his head.

“Percy. He would keep me on his arm and let me talk about all my favorite little creatures…” Newt let the Arachnitang crawl onto his desk, waving his wand and making her a little hidey-hole. She scuttled in, grateful. “And he never let anyone be mean to me. He’ll keep you safe.”

“But what if I embarrass him?”

“There’s _nothing_ embarrassing about you. You’re perfect.”

“But what if I mess up?”

“Daddy loves you. He’ll make it all better. He’ll make everything _perfect_ for you. Isn’t that right, Percy?”

Graves was hovering in the doorway. “That’s right.”

“Miss Betsy is gone, darling. You can come in.”

Graves grumbled something, walking in to hug his boy.

“Will they make fun of me at the corset store?”

“Nope. And if they do, I’ll kill them.”

_“Percy.”_

“Just letting you know.”

Credence giggled, tilting his head back for a kiss. Graves happily obliged. Newt made a sad noise.

“I miss you two.”

“Come back soon, please?”

“Of course. Just a few more days. I wish I could come and see you in a corset…”

Credence flushed. “You don’t think I’ll look funny?”

“Credence, you’re _beautiful._ Absolutely breathtaking.”

Graves held Credence steady, turning him to face the mirror full-on. “What do you see?”

“U-um...I see a handsome man.”

“Good.”

“He has pretty freckles and pretty eyes-”

Newt laughed, clapping his hands like he always did when Credence tried to make a joke.

“You’re impossible. You know what I see?” Graves said, kissing his cheek. “I see a beautiful young man.”

Credence squirmed, shaking his head.

“It’s true. I see a perfect little _rose,_ something soft that needs tending to…”

“I’m sorry I’m so-”

“No. I want to take care of you. Let us take care of you.” Graves breathed, a hand slipping down Credence’s stomach to his cock. “Please, baby.”

Newt groaned, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. “Relax, love. It’s okay. Everything's okay.”

Credence mewled, grabbing Graves hand, pressing it against his lips. Graves smiled faintly, letting him suck on his fingertips. “Good boy.”

Newt sighed, his hand running down his chest, eyes half-lidded as he watched.

“You want a closer look?”

 _“Merlin,_ yes.”

Graves hoisted Credence onto the desk, pushing him closer to the mirror. Credence squeaked at the feel of cool glass against the head of his cock, arching and curling his toes.

Newt bit his lip, sparing a glance at his hotel room door. He locked it with a spell, casting another silencing charm, just in case. Then he undid his pants, stroking himself slowly.

Credence moaned at the sight.

“See what you do to me, love?” Newt breathed. “See how beautiful you are?”

Credence jerked his hips against the smooth glass, smearing pre-cum all over it. He cast a needy glance over his shoulder. Why wasn’t Daddy touching him?

Graves game him a warm smile, his arms crossed, watching his boys.

“Credence and I took a nice shower together.”

Newt whined, hips bucking up. “Sounds l-lovely.”

“It was. Touch yourself for Mummy, Credence. That’s a good boy.”

Credence gave him a desperate look before rubbing his fingers, slick coating his hand. Both Newt’s and Graves’ eyes widened.

“Such a talented boy.”

“You’re amazing, Credence.”

Credence leaned his arm against the mirror, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. He jacked himself in his other hand, letting his cockhead slide against the chilly mirror.

“You like that, don’t you? Rutting up against something?”

Credence nodded, helpless.

“I taught him to fuck the shower wall, today. I think he’s addicted.”

“Ah, the tile wall. My first boyfriend.”

Graves snorted, shaking his head at Newt’s antics. “You know what he said to me? Our sweet, innocent baby?”

Newt shook his head, grinning. Credence whined, giving Graves a desperate look in the mirror.

“He said he wanted Daddy to fuck him. He wanted me to fill him up.”

“Oh, _Credence…”_ Newt sighed, opening his shirt to rub at his freckled chest. Credence wanted to _lick_ him.

“I’m sorry, Mama. It’s all I can think about…”

“Don’t be sorry, baby. Don’t ever be sorry for the things you want.”

Credence moaned, squeezing his cock. More pre-come spread on the mirror, Credence’s cock jerking.

“Credence, I love that thick cock of yours...I want it inside me again.”

Credence’s hips snapped up, gasping. Graves kissed his shoulder.

“Want to hear what I’d like, baby?”

Credence nodded, resting back on his heels to give his poor cock a break from the cold glass.

“I want to fuck you while you fuck Newt.” He said casually, as though discussing options for lunch. Newt began to fuck his fist in earnest, little _ah, ah, ah’_ s spilling from his lips. Credence shook his head, overwhelmed.

“Credence, put your hands on the mirror. Palms flat. There you go.”

Credence did so, chest heaving, cock throbbing. Newt shoved his trousers around his thighs, pressing a finger inside

himself.

“Fuck up into the mirror.”

Credence whined, shaking his head. So _cold…_

“I’d fuck you so deep, baby boy. I wouldn’t be able to _help_ myself, you sweet thing…”

Despite his best efforts, Credence’s hips moved of their own accord, forcing him up into the cold glass. Credence _wailed,_ unable to stop. Newt gasped, leaning back heavily in his chair, fucking himself _hard._

“Newt, get out your toy. We both know your fingers alone aren’t enough for that slutty hole…”

“-Ah-Percy-!”

“Don’t come yet. Either of you. Daddy’ll be _very_ upset.”

Credence forced his hips to slow, forcing himself to be content with stuttering, aborted thrusts. This forced his aching balls to rest against the glass, still cold with Graves’ magic.

Newt fumbled in his desk for the toy he had tortured Credence with, tapping it with wand to slick it until it was dripping.

“In. Now.”

Newt shuddered before fucking it into his needy hole, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Credence, baby, how hard should it fuck him? You know this toy better than me…”

“U-um…”

“As fast as you’re fucking the mirror?”

“D-daddy-”

“That sounds nice to me.”

The plug began to whir and thrust. Newt’s mouth fell open as he stared at the mirror.

“More, Credence, _please-”_

_“Mama-”_

The two moaned in unison, Credence flush against the mirror, Newt spread out on his chair. Graves considered them, for a moment.

“You know, that toy came in a set…” Graves said, smirking. Newt laughed desperately.

 _“-uh-_ you _-fuck-_ awful man…”

“Should we try it?”

_“Yes.”_

“You can take a breath, Credence. Good boy.”

Credence sobbed in relief, his cock sore. The plug slowed, still vibrating inside Newt. Newt undid the rest of his clothes until he was fully nude against the hotel chair, freckled skin glowing. Credence hummed in delight, loving his beautiful, strong body. Newt blew him a kiss as Graves returned with a weird looking tube.

“What’s that?”

“Something I think you’ll like.”

Graves poured slick inside of it, warming it with a charm. Credence watched, confused.

“Should I get on the bed?”

“Up to you, baby. Do you want to see Mummy spread out for you?”

“W-what? Um…” Credence turned bright red. “Y-yes?”

Newt obediently walked over to the bed, farther from Credence and Graves, now. He spread himself on all fours, making Credence’s breath catch. The plug stretched his cheeks just a _bit,_ and his cock brushed against a throw pillow on the bed. He threw them a glance over his shoulder.

“Ready?

“F-for what-? _Christ!”_

Graves fucked the fleshlight down onto Credence’s cock, setting a brutal pace. Newt’s plug matched it _exactly,_ making Newt shriek in delight and fuck into the pillow.

Graves held the flashlight still against Credence’s balls, letting him fuck up into it.

“More, Credence, please, _more!”_

“Mama…” Credence whined, trying desperately to sate him.

“Up, baby, just a bit- _there-”_

Graves guided Credence’s shaking hands to the cocksleeve, stilling his movement.

“No, don’t stop…” Newt begged, desperately humping back onto the plug.

“He needs to ask, first. We need to teach the boy _manners,_ for heaven’s sake.”

Graves was fucking _loving this._

“Please, Daddy - please-?”

“Please what?”

“C-can I-” Credence bit his lip. Newt groaned in desperation.

“Say it, baby. Say it so you can fuck me, please…”

“C-can I please f-fuck Mama?”

“You want to fuck my boy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy!”

“Ask nicely…”

“Please Daddy, let me _fuckyourboy-”_

“Of course, baby.”

Graves let go of the sleeves and sat back to watch. Credence fucked into it as fast as he could, yanking it up and down his cock, sobbing in pleasure. Newt was screaming into the mattress, grinding against the pillow desperately.

“Good _boy_ , Credence-Mummy’s so _close-fuck-”_

“Can I come, Mama _please-”_

“Of _course,_ Baby. Come for Mummy…”

Credence fucked himself through his orgasm, filling up the toy with a wet squelch. He moaned, too far gone to be embarrassed. Newt shrieked as the hot fluid was fucked into him, moaning and clenching around the toy.

Credence gasped for breath, slowing the toy over his sensitive prick. Newt panted into the mattress, still desperate for an orgasm.

“Keep going, Credence.”

“No, _Daddy please-”_

“Mummy hasn’t come yet. Are you gonna keep her waiting?”

A slip of the tongue, really. That was it. Newt jerked up into the pillow, gasping and curling in on himself. That sounded so...right. He bit his lip, flushing.

“Please.” Newt gasped. “I’m so close…”

Credence sobbed, burying himself back in that wet, tight heat. He was rewarded by Newt’s shriek of pleasure.

“Faster, _please_ baby-”

“Mama, I _can’t-”_

Graves sighed, as if put upon, as if disappointed. He pulled the toy off of Credence’s cock, cuddling the fucked-out boy into his chest. Newt wailed at the loss of movement, clenching down on nothing.

“You done, baby?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy…”

“It’s okay. Let me show you how a _man_ fucks, hmm?”

Credence shivered and nodded, tucking himself into Graves’ side.

“Newt? You ready?”

“I have been _ready_ for the past _fifteen minutes-”_

Graves interrupted him with a harsh thrust, making Newt cry out. Graves didn’t let up, fucking the toy like he was _pissed,_ like he wanted something else but would settle for _this._ Credence couldn’t help but suck on his fingers, watching Daddy take care of Mummy.

“Newt, baby _-fuck-”_

“Yes, yes-!”

Newt finally came, back arching, toes curling. He soothed his fingers over his aching hole as Graves kept fucking, glancing over his shoulder again.

“Baby _-ah-_ help Daddy finish.”

“H-how?”

 _“-nn-_ I’m sure you can think of _something…”_

Credence pressed his hand to Graves’ forehead, smoothing his hair back as the man lost himself in his rut. He pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before reach down to cup his balls, making Graves’ swear.

“Good boy. Daddy and I love you so much…”

Credence whimpered, straddling Graves’ thigh and giving him soft, wet kisses. Graves’ moaned into his mouth, his rhythm faltering, turning desperate.

“My boys - god, my sweet boys.”

“Come for me, D-daddy.” Credence stuttered, giving him a shy flutter of his lashes. “...Please.”

Well. When he asked so _nicely._

Graves moaned in relief, oozing hot and thick into the toy. Newt rubbed his aching stomach, turning over gingerly on the bed, crawling over to the mirror.

“I love you,” He gasped, giving them a sleepy smile. “So much. Both of you…”

Graves’ let the toy slip off of his softening cock, giving the inside a curious lick. Newt yelped, bolting upright.

“Tickles! Percy, you _arse.”_

Graves chuckled, throwing the toy aside in favor of pulling Credence into his lap. “Sleep well, my love.”

“G’night, Mama.”

“Have a good day, you too. Credence, you can talk to me _anytime._ Okay, baby? Mummy’s here.”

Credence nodded, still sucking his fingers. “Okay. Love you.”

“I love you too, darling. My perfect boy.” Newt’s face screwed up, as though he was close to tears.

“Darling.” Graves said, worried.

“It’s nothing, baby. I’m just tired.” Newt pulled the blankets back, cleaning himself with a wave of his wand. “Goodnight, boys.”

The mirror darkened, then cleared. Just an ordinary reflection. Credence reached out to touch it, worrying at his lip.

“Is Mama okay?”

Graves frowned, deep in thought. “Knowing Newt...Well. When he wants to tell us, he’ll tell us.” He gave Credence a small smile. “Don’t worry.”

Credence accepted his hug, was squeezed and rocked. Credence just stared at the mirror.

“Shopping?”

Graves groaned. “Insatiable boy. Give me a moment to regain my strength.”

“Can we buy Mama something, too?”

“Of course.”

Credence nodded at the mirror, wishing he was like Queenie, wishing he could look at Newt and know if he was okay.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“I’m worried.”

“...Me too.”


	9. The One Where Credence Goes Out With Daddy and Buys Bath Bombs and Has a Lovely Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entirely fluff. slight nonsexual daddy scene where Graves refers to Credence as 'son' in public.
> 
> also, someone flirts with Credence! and he's oblivious! adorable.

Credence was, quite frankly, terrified to go out. He brushed his hair again and again, fretting in the mirror over his threadbare clothes. At least Newt gave him his spare garter belt, saying that he would  _ never wear that blasted leather belt again- _

“Almost ready, baby?” Graves pulled on his coat, stopping to admire the boy.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Graves hummed, nodding. Credence needed new clothes, something he felt comfortable in. His were threadbare and a bit small, meaning they stretched over the sweet curve of his thighs and ass, his thin shirt baggy and tucked into his pants. True, the silhouette was a tad out of fashion and his clothes were old, but with his sweet face, soft hair, pretty eyes? Christ, the boy could make anyone stare.

“D-daddy?”

“Yes, Credence?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You. How handsome you are.” Graves met his eyes in the mirror, smiling. Credence put down the hairbrush, blushing. “Shall we?”

“It’s so hot, Daddy - do you really need the coat?”

“It’s the fashion, my dear. After all, my talented boy can change the weather with the snap of a finger, hm?”

_ “Daddy.” _

“Can so.”

-

Credence, oddly enough,  _ loved  _ side-along apparition. They appeared with a snap in an alley by Doveports, a collection of wizarding shops up a hill above the pier. Credence squeezed his hand with a breathless laugh, eyes shining with delight. 

“I like that.”

“Strange boy. You ready?”

Credence glanced at the end of the alley, at the bright, summer light and the gaggles of witches and wizards loitering about, chatting and laughing. 

“...They won't make fun of me?”

“Of course not. You’ll fit right in with the young folk. This is your  _ birthright,  _ Credence.” A bit softer, “You’ll be fine. Daddy’s here. I can cancel the appointment. We can go home any time.”

Credence squeezed his hand. 

“Okay. R-ready.”

-

The first thing Credence could consciously realize was the call of gulls, echoing squawks above the chatter in the street. The second thing was the hot, August sun, so warm and nice on his upturned face, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. The third was the smell of salt.

He then realized he had his eyes squeezed shut. 

Bright colors. Spells. Swirling skirts (Credence blushed. When had they gotten so short?) and bright robes, fashionable leather shoes like Daddy’s, sunny faced, gorgeous people who would most certainly know that Credence  _ was not one of them- _

“It’s beautiful out, isn’t it?”

Credence blinked. The sky was a bright blue. Down the hill was-

Was that the sea?

“Credence? You alright?”

Credence felt tears dripping down his cheeks. He leaned against Daddy’s shoulder, smiling.

“Never better.”

-

Maybe this was what Newt felt when he watched his creatures. Graves could watch Credence for  _ hours,  _ the way he unfurled in the summer sun, giggled at the breeze playing with his shirt sleeves, gaped at the shop windows. 

Not for the first time, Graves wished he got to him  _ sooner.  _ Wished Credence could have gone to a wizarding school, found some crush his age. Wished, achingly, that summer days and taking a stroll down the street weren’t so  _ novel  _ to the sweet thing. 

“What’s this?” Credence asked, possibly for the fortieth time. 

“A game shop. Wizard’s chess, cards...would you like to go in?”

Credence flushed, shaking his head. Again, possibly for the fortieth time. 

“Perhaps later. When you’ve worked up the courage.”

A tall man with deep smile lines caught Graves eye, giving him a respectful nod. Credence had begun noticing how men nodded at him, how women gave him polite smiles that veered on the edge of pity. 

Credence suddenly remembered that Daddy was a war hero. And he looked very uncomfortable.

“Daddy?” He said, struck with inspiration.

“Yes, baby?”

“Let’s...can we go in there?”

Credence pointed to a purple shop window, filled with bubbles and advertisements for...soap? Credence flushed. No going back now.

“The bath shop?”

“Um...yes?”

“Well, alright, then.” Graves said, a little confused and a little relieved. 

They ducked into the shop, and were greeted with a squawk. Instead of a shop bell, there was a...oh, Newt had one. What was it called?

“A crimson Barn-Rosella?”

“Ten points to - oh, let me guess.” A warm looking young woman leaned over the shop counter, her chin resting on her hand. “Thunderbird?”

“H-huh?” Credence hid behind Daddy, already flustered. “D-daddy..?”

Graves smoothly stepped in front of him, smiling at her.

“Home tutor, this one. Hello.”

“Oh.” She said. And then recognized him. “Oh! Auror Graves, pardon me - I had no clue you had a son!”

“Well, I like to keep some mystery. I trust you’ll do the same?” He gave her a wink. She blushed, adjusting her hat. 

“Of course, Mister. Now, what brings you and your sweet boy in?”

Credence flushed. That was him. 

“He did. Pointed right to your lovely shop and demanded a present.”

“Spoiled!” She giggled. Credence shook his head desperately, but they were both just laughing. “Well, our best sellers are the Cauldron Cracklers - put them in the tub, and marvel at the delights! And they have surprises in them, too.” She grinned, guiding them to a display with a small tub of water. “Tell me, Honey.” She took Credence’s hand, a flirty smile on her face. Graves suppressed a growl. “What’s your favorite fruit?”

Credence, adorably, looked at Daddy. “...what were the Thanksgiving things? They looked like jewelry?”

“Pomegranates.” Oh, and Graves remembered the boy’s  _ wonder,  _ awe at the foreign fruit, so rich and expensive.

“T-those.”

She took a pinkish ball in hand, placing it in Credence’s palm. “Go on, put your hand in the tub. I promise, it’s  _ berries.” _

Credence gave Graves a confused look. Graves gave him the same. He was lost when it came to kid’s slang. Credence followed her hand, shrieking in delight at the fizzy bath bomb.

“Swell, huh?”

“Daddy, come feel!” 

Graves pressed a hand to Credence’s (socially acceptable) lower back, taking the boy’s hand in the soapy water. He smiled, a bit charmed at how Credence squeezed his fingers, giggly. Credence turned his face upwards, asking for a kiss. Graves hesitated, pressing his lips to Credence’s hair.

“Sheiks, the two of you. What’s a girl to do?”

Graves chuckled, rubbing Credence’s thumb. “What’s this?”

“Oh! Watch. Let go?”

They did, and the hard center bubbled to the top of the tub before bursting, filling the water with rose petals and sparkles. Credence gasped.

“Great for the skin, and a nice perfume. Like it, right?”

Credence nodded shyly. 

“Daddy, could we get one?”

“Of course, S-son.”

Credence started. His eyes were bright and shiny, drawing Graves in without hope of reprieve. Graves voice was a rasp.

“How many would you like?”

“How many can I have?” 

The shop owner laughed. “We have cucumber with a pair of sea glass earrings inside, gold-honey with a dragon figure-”

Credence and Graves gave each other twin glances. Newt, for sure.

“-and Orange spice, and, uh.” She blushed. “Rose for the missus. With, um, Amortentia inside.” 

Credence had no idea what that was, but Graves did, humming appreciatively and stroking Credence’s back. “One of each, boy? What do you think?”

“T-thank you, Daddy. That sounds...swell.”

“Wonderful!” She waved her wand, and five neat, color coded boxes rustled themselves together, tied with glossy bows that Credence couldn’t help but run his fingers over, smiling softly. 

“You’re a doll, thank you.” Graves laid out some funny looking money, and pressed quite a few extra into her tip mug. She glowed, winking at Credence before slipping him some paper. 

“If you want to owl me. I could - tell you about some new products.” 

Credence smiled politely, oblivious to Graves sputtering. “Thank you! You’re very kind.”

-

Graves tugged them into the street, purple bag in hand, still faintly red. 

“Right, then. That was odd.”

“She was so nice!”

“Yeah, that’s a word for it. What’s the time, baby?”

This was the first charm Credence ever learned, still not good at reading the hands of the clock. He checked to make sure no one was looking (Graves smiled a bit, at that) before waving a hand at the sun, following its’ arch. A few witches and wizards (who knew their salt) stared, obviously impressed and trying to hide it in sage nods and whispers. 

“...2:15?” 

“2:17, but maybe I need to set my watch. Clever, clever boy.”

“Thanks, Daddy. Um, are we late for anything?”

“Well,” Graves pondered, smiling down at him. “We do have that corset fitting at 2:30.”

Credence’s lips parted, swallowing. 

“Shall we stroll on over?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey hello! this is the first new chapter after i deleted this fic, so i figured i'd put a little note. i wanted to change some things around, add warnings, and set up some foreshadowing for (gasp) actual plot. i'm now realizing i should have just edited things instead of taking the whole thing down, but eh. i'm an idiot. 
> 
> thank you all for reading and leaving nice comments! hopefully all that wont happen again.
> 
> also, corset chapter is next. get hyped.


	10. The One Where Credence Gets A Corset and Accidentally Seduces Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squick for dirty talk with the use of sexist language, UNSAFE CORSET PRACTICES DO NOT DO THIS, brief mention of watersports, non-con fantasy, and these boys being gross lmaooo sorry yall and jesus

Lady Snickers Undergarments and Corsetry was, as it tended to be, quite crowded with young women, chattering away and holding different things over their clothes. The mood seemed to change when Graves and Credence stepped in. No one  _ gawked,  _ of course, but a few giggled, turned red, or gave Credence little waves.

Credence flushed and his in Graves arm. Graves cleared his throat. A tailor with dark green (green!) hair ambled over, a sharp smile on…

Credence wasn’t quite sure if.. _.they _ were a man or woman. It was rude to stare, so he looked at his shoes, flushing. They were  _ very  _ beautiful.

“Mister Graves. Pleasure, sir.” They shook Daddy’s hand, Graves leaning in to whisper something in their ear. The person nodded in understanding, smiling gently at Credence.

“Hello, little sir. Wanna follow me?”

Credence nodded shyly, taking their hand. It was quite soft. Daddy trailed behind the two of them, weaving their way through displays and young women to a back room. The salesperson ushered Credence in before putting a gentle hand on Graves chest.

“Quite sorry sir, but these fittings are private. Standard policy, you understand.”

“Credence, are you okay with that?” 

“N-no Daddy..?” 

The salesperson looked between the two men with a worried smile. 

“Just for a few minutes, and then he can some in. If you want him to.” They said.

“Who would be there, instead?”

“Just me and  _ maybe  _ Jordan. She works in the back. She’s a friend of mine.”

Credence nodded, biting his lip. “Okay.”

“Are you sure, baby? You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,  _ ever.” _

“I’m sure. It’ll be a surprise.” Credence smiled, small and boyish like Newt. Graves sighed, fondly, before looking back into the store.

“You’re leaving me here?” He asked, suddenly a bit desperate.

“Aren’t you an auror, Daddy? You can do it.” Credence giggled. The salesperson grinned, giving Graves an apologetic look. 

“Find something for your girl. I’ll take care of your boy, here.” The sentence was dripping in innuendo, making Credence flush and Graves nod.

“Call me if you need anything. Okay, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. It’s only a few minutes.” 

“Yes. Yes, you’re quite right.” Graves said, fiddling with his sleeves. “I’ll be out here, then. Waiting.”

_ “Daddy.” _

“Sorry, baby. Have fun.”

-

The back room was more of a salon, with plush couches on three of the walls and a raised pedestal in the middle. The final wall had three mirrors angled to show every curve of a customer's body. It was entirely cozy and intimate, making Credence flush and fiddle with his sleeves. 

“Up you get, sweetie. Are you comfortable taking off your shirt? It’s okay if you’re not, I’ll manage.”

Credence bit his lip. “Um…”

“Leave it on, then. It’s thin enough.” Credence squeaked as a tape measure materialized from thin air and wrapped around his waist, then his hips, then his chest. Floating numbers appeared, which the salesperson dutifully wrote down.

“Sweetie?”

“Y-yes?”

“May I ask you something?”

“Uh-huh.”

They hesitated, putting down their quill and looking at Credence in the mirror. 

“You’re doing this because you want to?”

“Um, y-yes?”

“I only meant…the man you’re with, he isn’t  _ pressuring  _ you or - “

“No! No, Daddy’s not - no.”

“Okay.” They took a deep breath. “Just...tell me if you change your mind, or you want to reschedule, or...okay?”

“Okay.” Credence smiled, a little dizzy. “Um. What happens now?”

“Well…” They waved their wand, and several panels of fabrics floated over. “You’re new to this, right? Then we won't start with a  _ corset  _ corset, but rather a light cincher. You always want to start slow.” They chattered in Credence’s ear while waving their wand in figure eights, one of the stretch fabrics settling over Credence’s waist and tightening gently. Credence gasped, feeling delightfully warm and snug.

“Then we’d advance a few inches, add some gentle boning, and  _ then  _ introduce firm corsets with rigid boning. How’s that feel?”

“Like a hug.” 

They smiled. “Doesn’t hurt, isn’t hard to breathe..?”

“No. I could - we could do more. Um, if you want?”

They laughed, then. “If  _ I  _ want? Baby, you're gonna break hearts  _ and  _ checkbooks. What do  _ you  _ want from this?”

“...tight.” Credence whispered. “I...I want to be like the boys in the magazines. C-can I try?”

They flushed, smoothing their nice trousers of wrinkles. “W-well, not all at once...but we could try some boning. Just a teensy bit.”

“Oh, thank you!” Credence beamed, his hands clasping together. They gave him a shaky smile, breathless.

“Right. Here we are...what’s your favorite color?”

Credence had to think. Mama’s eyes, or Daddy’s? He felt queasy having to pick between them. 

“B-black?”

“Hm.” 

The cincher undid itself and floated away. Another took its’ place, stretching as the salesperson tapped the numbers they had written before, turning black and growing soft, strange boning. 

“Okay. Tell me if this is too tight, or it hurts.”

Credence nodded. Then gasped.

It slid on over his shirt before the clasps began to do themselves up, the first set of three. Credence watched, mesmerized, as they clinked themselves together. Each clasp made him feel like his skin was shrinking, the straight line of his waist vanishing, a slight curve taking his place. Credence bit his lip as his waist was nipped in, forcing his back straight like Daddy did whenever he hunched over.He suddenly seemed graceful, sure.

Credence was  _ not  _ going to cry in the store.

“Mm, let’s stop at the ribs. No need to rush.”

Credence bit back a whine of disappointment, turning to marvel at his slight figure. 

“You’re a  _ twig,  _ so you won't see much in the way of curves, but I suppose it isn’t quite fashionable anymore.” They remarked. “...you okay, baby?”

_ “Uhn…” _ Credence moaned, his cock filling. He felt so good, so gorgeous. “O-oh…sorry…”

“What? Oh! Oh, no, lots of boys get like that, I’ve seen it  _ all.  _ Um, I’ll just…” 

They turned in a frantic circle before their eyes returned to Credence’s waist. Credence was rubbing the sides of the cincher appreciatively, thighs squeezing together, panting.

“S-sweetheart, do you need anything?”

Credence turned towards them, a sleepy smile on his face, soft hair tumbling over his shoulder. They swallowed thickly as Credence wrapped his clumsy arms around their neck, snuggling in.

“No, Thank you. I feel  _ wonderful.” _

“I - uh, I’m glad. I -  _ whoa-” _

Credence whimpered, tucking himself into their body, searching to find Daddy’s lapels and finding nothing. 

“I don’t look funny?”

“Not at all, baby.” They gasped.

“Do you think I look...um, handsome?”

“Y-yes…”

“Will Daddy like it?”

“I don’t see who wouldn’t.”

“Would you want to kiss me?” Credence breathed, lips almost against theirs. He wanted to know. He  _ needed  _ to know if he could do that, like the lady on the book, like the people who didn’t jump at raised voices or flinch away from hugs. He needed to know if he was…

They whimpered into his mouth, a hand at his waist. Credence hummed, stroking their hair and letting himself be pushed against the table. He didn’t feel weak. Not right now.

_ “Fuck.”  _ They breathed. Credence felt giddy. They were  _ beautiful,  _ and they wanted to - 

To what?

“I - god, I can’t.” They ripped themselves away, smoothing down their waistcoat. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate of me and I apologize -”

“You don’t think I’m-?” Credence cut himself off. He didn’t want to be a  _ brat.  _ He sniffled, eyelashes fluttering. 

“No, it’s not  _ that.  _ You’re caught up, is all. Just... _ nn.  _ Caught up…” They pressed trembling hand to their crotch. Credence felt a flash of something hot and proud in his stomach. “Let’s...let’s take a breather, okay? I’ll get us some water, and we can...yes.”

They rushed off to the back room, groaning in relief before closing the door, a hand at their trousers. Credence sighed, staring into the mirror, fiddling with the clasps.

Maybe...a few more wouldn’t  _ hurt.  _

\---

After...calming themselves down, the poor, underpaid salesperson staggered over to Graves on wobbly legs, desperately drinking ice water with a soothing charm in it. Graves raised an eyebrow from where he was hiding between a display of négligées and stockings, hand drifting over the soft material. 

“Alright, there?”

“Is he-” They gasped, waving at the direction of the dressing room. “Is he always like that?”

“Gorgeous and...tempting?”

_ “Yes.”  _

“You’ve  _ no idea.  _ Does this come in peach?”

-

With trembling fingers, Credence did up the last clasp. He knew he shouldn’t. He was being awfully  _ naughty,  _ but his straining cock wanted  _ more,  _ more  _ squeeze,  _ more  _ breathlessness,  _ more of the delicious line of his waist to his ass, his shirt seeming so loose and baggy, now, cut obscenely by the cincher in a lewd silhouette. 

Credence whimpered. He was so  _ horny,  _ now…

A knock at the door. 

“Little sir? It’s me with your Daddy. Do you want us both to come in, or..?”

“D- _ daddy…” _

A light, familiar chuckle. Credence closed his eyes, hearing the door open and close, a sharp intake of breath, a whispered  _ Mercy Lewis. _

“Credence?”

“Y-yes, Daddy?”

“Turn around. Let me see.”

Credence turned, suddenly a bit shy. Daddy was shrugging off his coat, suddenly a bit hot. 

“Undo your shirt.”

Credence was in a pleasant fog, happy he didn’t have to think. He bared his pale, smooth flesh with a turn of his head, eyes fluttering shut. Daddy growled, and Credence’s cock  _ ached.  _

“Hands flat on the table. Ass out.”

Credence could have come  _ right there. _ He hurried to the table as Daddy cast a silencing charms, a lock, something else. The table was just off center to the set of mirrors, and when Credence looked up, he could see his flushed reflection. He rutted against the desk, wondering distantly if the salesperson would be able to smell it later. 

For some reason, Credence wanted them to. Wanted them to masturbate about him. Wanted…

Daddy pawed at his ass, suddenly behind him. Credence arched and moaned, suddenly aware of how the forced posture made him taller than Daddy. 

A light spank. Credence arched his ass back, moaning filthily. 

“Dirty slut. You flirted with them, didn’t you? Batted your eyes and asked for a fucking?”

Credence whined. “Daddy…”

“Fucking whore.” Another spank. Harder. Credence gasped. “You smell like  _ sex.  _ Playing with yourself in public, wanting everyone to see how pretty you are…”

“No, Daddy…”

“No?” A spank. “Not even a little?” Another. “You  _ don’t  _ want Daddy to fuck you right here? In that case…”

He took his hands off of Credence’s aching ass, backing away- 

_ “No,  _ please…”

“That’s what I thought.” His hands took their place at the swell of his ass, as if they belonged there. “Acting a  _ whore  _ for that employee...you’re just a bitch, aren’t you?”

_ Finally,  _ Daddy undid his trousers. Credence’s wet cock sprang up against his underthings, slapping against the underside of the table. Credence moaned, beginning to rub up against the drawers.

“Oh,  _ look at you.  _ Rutting up against the furniture like a bitch in heat. Fucking whore...dirty,”  _ Spank.  _ “fucking,”  _ Spank. “whore…”  _

With a final spank, Daddy grabbed his ass and kneaded it harshly, sure to leave bruises. Credence squealed, clutching the table for dear life, lightheaded and unable to breathe deeply. Daddy’s big, rough hands reached under to peel back Credence’s ruined underthings, and with a flick of his fingers they were in his hand. 

“Oh, I’ve the  _ worst  _ idea…” He chuckled, before shoving them into Credence’s open mouth. He gagged and moaned around the sharp taste of his own pre-come, swallowing hard and humping into Daddy’s hand. 

Daddy cursed, and Credence heard the jangle of his belt and felt the thick weight of Daddy’s cock on his ass. Daddy sighed his relief, rutting into Credence’s ass shamelessly, hands slapping gently at Crddence’s balls until he whimpered, stroking Credence’s cock until he trembled.

With a jolt, Credence realized Daddy was slapping his ass cheeks with his dick, rubbing in his pre-come into Credence’s trousers. 

“All mine. My sweet little boy, all dressed up and perfect…”

Credence whimpered around his underwear, sucking and pretending it was Daddy’s come. He went so faint…

“I can’t believe you’re bent over the table like this, getting a spanking from Daddy. Should I open the door, let everyone watch..?”

A burst of pleasure. Credence’s pulse skyrocketed and his cock twitched.

“Oh, is that a  _ yes?” _

He shook his head, helpless. Daddy’s hand moved faster on his dick, humping in time.

“I think it is. I think you want everyone to look at you, to come on your face, to spank you…”

Credence shook his head over and over, his cock betraying him.

“You want all the men from the street to fuck you like a dog, to slap your poor ass and come deep inside. Tell me I’m fucking  _ wrong.” _

Credence nodded, shook his head, didn’t  _ know  _ anymore…

“No, I’m right, aren’t I? You want them to stroke their big cocks and wait to come on your face, in your mouth, choke you with it, tighten your pretty corset until you faint on their dicks-”

Credence shrieked, fucking Daddy’s fist desperately.

“-and you want them to  _ keep fucking going.  _ You want them to use you like a damn  _ doll,  _ wake up on a cock, drink breakfast from one…”

Daddy was getting breathless now, dragon himself over Credence and fucking his trousers without rhythm, both hands on his boy’s cock.

_ “- fuck -  _ just another - _ nn -  _ cock toy for use, a tight, wet hole to drink down come, piss, anything from a cock-”

Credence’s eyes snapped open.  _ What?  _

But Daddy had moved on, growling in his ear.

“-and then you’ll crawl on home, stopped in the street for a quick fuck, and Mommy will lick you clean…”

Credence mewled, Daddy tugging the wet cloth from his mouth and replacing them with his fingers. 

“We’ll clean you up and tuck you in, and then you can have what you really want…” 

Credence was turned around, back pressing into the table, Daddy’s cock pressed to his. Credence threw his arms around Daddy’s neck, still sucking fiercely on his fingers. 

“...Mommy will lick all the come out of your nasty hole while you suck my cock. And  _ maybe,  _ if you get good and clean, Daddy will fuck your sweet cunt while Mommy rides you. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Graves cooed.

Credence wailed as he came, fainting.

-

He awoke on one of the couches around the room, cincher gone, vaguely aware of whispered, arguing voices.

“ _ \- that’s  _ why we don't do the top clasps on the first day. What were you  _ thinking?” _

“They were like that when I came in! I assumed that  _ you  _ did them up! Or was there someone  _ else  _ fondling him?”

“Oh, don’t get high and mighty with  _ me.  _ No strenuous activity in a cincher, and what, you decide to have a tussle in the back room?”

Credence yawned and stretched, feeling delightedly boneless.

“Oh, thank  _ god.”  _

“What, thought I killed him with my corsetry powers?”

“Shut up. Credence, baby, how are you feeling?”

“Really good...mm, sleepy?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Daddy sat beside him on the couch, pulling him into a hug. “You scared me half to death.”

“Your fault.” Graves ignored them.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay.”

The ensuing silence was awkward for everyone except Credence, who was rapidly falling asleep in Daddy’s arms. 

“So, we’ll get..?”

“A corset, too?” Credence said hopefully, suddenly wide awake.

“Just the cincher.” The salesperson said firmly. “Wear it no longer for half an hour the first week. The next week, add thirty minutes. No exceptions.”

Credence pouted, resolute on going back to sleep. Daddy would get them home safe. Daddy’s  _ perfect. _

Credence dimly realized his underthings were gone. They were tucked into Daddy’s coat. 


	11. The One That's Kind of Long Because Shit Goes Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im sorry it's been forever. real life has been wild and this story has been...hard to get a rein on? i have so many ideas that i write what comes later instead of what comes now. this chapter was really weird to write and i hope its not too bad - no smut, plot! which is probably why it's awful lol
> 
> extra long to make up for the wait? idk. im sorry

Credence decided he liked the seaside. 

Their bags (crépe, and pastel tissue paper!) were whisked home after Credence had tried to carry them. The sea breeze was a bit harsher than the light weather charms on the shops, but he didn’t mind.

“Would you like to get your feet wet?”

Credence turned to him, a flower in the sunshine, open and unfurled.

“I’m fine right here.”

Graves sat on the rocks with a dramatic huff, tugging off his leather shoes and (Credence blushed) undoing his sock garters. 

“Daddy?”

“It isn’t a proper outing unless you get your feet wet. Come on, sit down.”

Credence smiled as Daddy undid his shoes and tucked his socks inside, waving his wand and hiding them under a rock, away from the sand.

Daddy held out his big, warm hand, the sun behind him, his eyes fond.

“Come here, boy.”

Credence grabbed his hand and, feeling bold, moved to his elbow, clutching his arm like those well-to-do ladies in the pictures. Graves chuckled fondly.

The warm sand felt lovely under Credence’s toes. The gentle ebb and flow of the waves was almost like Daddy and Newt’s gentle breathing. If he closed his eyes, he could feel their warm arms around him, all snuggled up for bed.

“You like it, here?”

“Yes.” Credence said, eyes closed. He trusted Daddy. “It reminds me of…magic.”

“Magic?”

“And home. When...when we’re all together. It’s real nice.” Credence said shyly. “Is that silly?”

“Not at all, my boy. But magic..?”

Oh, that was Daddy for you. Always making things into  _ lessons. _

“Like…when it's inside and tugging. Like knocking on the door? Um.”

Daddy looked mystified. “Yes?”

“It’s like a hug. I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“No. I think I understand.” He mused. “My magic is like a fireplace. Yours is like the sea.”

“And Mama’s?”

“Sunshine.”

“Definitely.”

-

The sand went from soft and warm to wet, so gradually that Credence almost missed it until his feet were wet and he saw shells.

_ “Oh!” _

There was a little chipped one, light orange like flower petals. 

“Shall we go hunting for seashells?” Daddy said, a smile in his voice.

“We can  _ take  _ them?” It was a shock that such beautiful things were for free! 

“I don’t see why not.”

Credence bent to reach for one, the sand cold and gritty against his fingers. The shell was so smooth, and the orange markings made gentle swirls on the edges. Credence frowned at the splotch of sand on it, rubbing it away.

“Here.”

A flick of his wrist, and shells came out of the ground in strange, burrowing motions. They were perfectly clean and floating in front of them, waiting to be chosen.

Credence cradled his shell, looking at Daddy.

“Not as fun?”

Credence shook his head. “I guess magic is good for some things and not others.”

“Nonsense! Magic is convenience and love all in one.”

Credence hummed. “I don’t know. There’s something magic in making dinner by hand and...and finding things on your own.”

“I suppose. Shall I put them back?”

“Yes, please. It’d be sad if we took them all. Then no one else could have them.”

Daddy was giving him that look. The one that meant he was listening very intently. Credence flushed, digging his toes into the wet sand.

“W-what?”

“How on Earth do you exist?”

“I dunno.”

The shells returned to their places, rustling and disturbing weird crawly things that began scuttling in confusion.

“Hello.” Credence said to one who crawled by his pinky toe.

“Periwinkles. See the trails?”

“They’re  _ adorable.” _

“I never understood the fascination. Newt loves them, too.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

There were ripples in the sand, now, where the waves dipped and curved. 

“It might be cold.” Daddy warned. He rolled up his pant legs to his knees. Credence flushed and averted his eyes. “Credence Barebone, you’re quite strange.” Daddy said, laughing. 

Credence shrugged, still pink, and rolled his trousers up by hand, pausing to rest his fingers on the sand. In a moment, a little wave came to meet his fingertips, chilly and thrilling at the same time. 

“Hello to you, too.”

“Very strange.” 

“She’s saying hello. She’s  _ waving.” _

“Dear lord. I’ve never been more  _ proud.  _ Be sure to repeat that pun to Newt in a very loud voice.”

“She is! You’re being rude.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

They stepped into the waves, who cleaned their feet and played around their ankles. Credence smiled, remembering a passage from the bible about that. 

“She’s very sweet.”

“Why do you say that? She, I mean.”

“I feel like she’s talking to me. It's silly..."

“That’s magic, too. The same magic that reads tea leaves.”

“Daddy. You don’t have to  _ humor  _ me.”

“I’m not. You’re an exceptional wizard, Credence.” He said, serious. It wasn’t Daddy anymore. It was his auror voice, when he was carefully considering something. Credence squirmed under his heavy gaze.

“Can we go in farther?” He asked, softly.

“Whatever you’d like.”

“Can we come back? With mama?”

“Of  _ course.  _ She’d love to see the periwinkles. And you.”

“Why do you call -”

But that was rude.

“Credence?”

“N-nothing. Can we bring...Newt back a shell?”

“We can bring as many as we’d like. C’mon.”

Something was worried in Credence’s stomach. That little storm cloud that he hadn’t felt in a while. 

Credence tamped it down and smiled at Daddy, following him back to shore.

-

“When Newt gets back, we can catch periwinkles. I don’t have the faintest idea whether we can take them home…”

“They’re  _ sweet.” _

“Yes, yes.”

Graves transfigured his hat into a bucket, carrying home seashells and odd bits of sea glass Credence picked out of the warm sand. He was lovely to watch. The sea side suited him, Graves had decided. Roiling and churning and still so sweet. It made a strange sort of sense that Credence felt his magic as waves.

“And we can get soft-serve, too?”

“Of course. We could have had that today…”

But Credence had got a bit overwhelmed. It was best they went home while the tone was still bright.

“With Mama.”

“Whatever you say, my prince.”

They apparated home with their shoes in their hands, bags on the table from the shops. Credence gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before excitedly opening them, as though he couldn’t believe the things he’d seen today were real.

“Can I set these out for Mama?”

“Sure. It’ll be a lovely surprise when Newt gets home.”

“That’s soon, right?”

“Tomorrow. Insatiable boy.”

Credence blushed, carefully laying Newt’s gifts (peach underthings, a honey Cauldron Crackler) on the bed - still in sunflower crépe.

“Have you...um, is Newt okay?”

“Hm.” Graves flicked his wrist, setting white asparagus and salmon to fry on the stove. “Would you like to talk to him tonight?”

“Um.” 

“Baby?”

“I don't like seeing him  _ sad…” _

Credence bit his lip, running his fingers on the smooth silk ribbon on Newt’s gift.

“He’ll love to see your face. I bet you’ll  make him feel  _ much  _ better.”

A delicate pause.

“I could leave the room, if -”

“No, no - that’s not it. I just...I’m worried it’s me?”

Credence winced at the crack in his own voice. He curled in on himself. The thunder cloud in his stomach grew, filling with rain and whispering to him.

“Did I do something?”

“No, no, baby…” Graves hugged him from behind, real tight and warm like a Credence always liked. “I know you wouldn’t do anything wrong. I trust Newt will tell us. He isn’t the type to hold a grudge.”

Credence rocked in his arms, turning his cheek into Graves’ kisses.

Neither noticed the silvery basset hound slinking around the corner until Newt’s voice was echoing around the room.

“Be home early. Tonight. All is well - love you.” 

Credence jumped. “What  _ is  _ that?”

“Just a patronus. You can use them to send messages. I’ll teach you once you have the basics.”

Credence winced. He hated the basics. Graves gave him a squeeze before walking back to the kitchen.

“I’ll have to make a bigger dinner - do you like onions?”

Nothing sounded tasty right now. A hot ball of anxiety was burning in Credence’s stomach. Black steam curled off of his arms. Credence hurriedly waved it away before Daddy could notice.

“U-um, whatever you think, Daddy. I’m gonna...can I take a shower?”

“Of course, baby. Shall I join you?”

Credence clasped a hand over his forearm, trying to keep things  _ in. _

“N-no, I’m okay. Sorry. Um, thank you.”

“Credence?”

“I’ll just be a minute.”

-

Newt appeared in the flash of a blue coat. Graves sighed in relief, dropping his book and rushing to embrace him. 

“It’s not like I was off to  _ war.”  _ Newt said, a little muffled.

“Mm, still.” Graves nuzzled into his curls, breathing deeply. “Missed you. What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” 

“Yes. Things have been strange. Credence is terribly worried…”

“Nothing.”

But Newt’s light chirp was gone, all flat and breathy like he when he was nervous.

“Baby.”

“It’s fine.” Newt pulled back with a tight smile. “We’re all okay, and that’s what matters.”

“Newt,” Graves said, faintly alarmed.

“It’s not important, love.”

“Darling - “

“Percival,  _ please.”  _ Newt said sharply. 

A tense breath, then -

“I’m so  _ tired,  _ Percy. I just need...I’m sorry.” He collapsed back against his chest, flushed. 

“Okay. Okay. Take all the time you need.” Graves whispered.

“Thank you. I'm sorry I’m so…” Newt gestured to himself, a weak smile on his face. 

“I love it. Every part of you. Even when you’re an annoying fuck who won't talk to me.” Graves said dryly. 

Newt moaned, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I need a long bath. Where’s my baby?” 

“In the shower.” 

Something mischievous flashed in Newt’s eyes. Thank god. Still Newt.

“Surprise him?”

“Surprise him.”

-

Credence turned the water as cold as he could. That was a dull lukewarm. Graves had changed the water heater somehow so he couldn’t take freezing showers  _ or  _ baths. Usually that made Credence feel warm and nice inside. Usually.

He wasn’t a  _ kid.  _ He didn’t need careful handling. Newt could  _ talk  _ to him when he was upset. He wasn’t -

Black smoke, now.

Credence snapped his fingers, and the water went frigid. Credence sighed, resting his head against the icy tiles. All too soon tears stung his eyes.

He was so stupid. Just a stupid kid. He was ungrateful and naughty and...

He ground his teeth, digging his nails into his shoulder until he could  _ almost  _ draw blood. 

Not quite as good as a belt, but it was okay. He wasn’t being bad. He was…

-

The door was locked. Newt blinked.

“Baby?” Graves called, knocking twice.

“Don’t come in.” 

Credence sounded scared. No, he sounded like a trapped animal. Anxious and on the verge of breaking. 

“Hullo, Credence.” Newt said, carefully quiet. 

A pause.

“Mama?”

He sounded choked with tears, and all Newt wanted was to rush in and embrace him. 

“May I come in?”

The lock clicked.

“I’m sorry…”

The room was filled with wisps of black steam, curling up against the ceiling. Behind the glass door was Credence, huddled in the corner and shaking, a shadow behind a veil of smoke, white eyes bright. 

Newt was overcome by how  _ beautiful _ it was. He heard a strangled gasp behind him. The dark magic made the air around them crackle, made Percy grit his teeth and reach for his wand.

But Newt had loved much scarier things before.

“Baby boy?” Newt called, reaching for him. “May I come closer?”

“I’m  _ sorry -” _

“Hush, baby. Let mummy make it better. Come, now.”

Newt stepped into the frigid spray of the shower, palms up, keeping careful eye contact. 

“Mama…”

Credence’s voice was barely his own, rasping and afraid. Newt exaggerated his every movement, making sure Credence could anticipate his change in balance, the muscled arms around his waist, the lips against his own. Well, where his waist and lips  _ should  _ have been.

Credence mewled, his nude, frozen form basking in Newt’s warmth, leaning in and shifting against him. 

“There’s my boy. There he is.”

Credence moaned, and there was a grand rush of air and shadow around Newt’s ears, and suddenly there was an armful of Credence against his chest, tight legs around his waist. Newt staggered, leaning against the shower wall. 

“Freezing in here, darling! Could I make it a bit warmer?”

A shrug as Credence nuzzled in closer, as if only just realizing the cold. Newt sighed as warm steam filled the room, clumsily pressing his head to Credence’s.

“This reminds me of that morning, the one in the suitcase?”

The hands on his shoulders squeezed tighter. A cock of the head.

“Oh, freezing water, a pretty boy in need of a hug…some sort of deja vu.”

Credence wasn’t laughing but he wasn’t crying. Newt figured this was progress.

“It seems like a long time ago, now…”

“I feel like it was just yesterday.” Credence croaked. He sounded more like himself. “I feel as if I’ve been swept up in a fairy tale, being with you and Daddy…”

“You want to go to bed?”

Credence hid in his shoulder, tendrils of Obscurus lashing out. Newt soothed him, rubbing his shoulders, mouthing at the shadow brushing over his lips.

“I don’t want Daddy to see me...we had such a lovely day and I  _ ruined it…” _

“Oh, baby…”

Newt could hear Percival in the kitchen, trying to regain his nerves, pouring drinks with shaking hands. Dark magic made him jittery, these days.

“What am I to do with you two? Hmm?”

-

Newt left Credence cuddled up in the blankets, wisps of darkness floating to the ceiling. Percival stood when he entered the kitchen, his body  _ oh-so-carefully  _ blank, save for the twitch in his jaw.

“How is he?”

Newt kissed his cheek, rubbing his hands over Percival’s tense shoulders.

“Scared, but calming down.”

“...You’re not worried.”

“No, I suppose I’m not.” Newt rested his head against Percival’s chest, fiddling with his tie. “I expected this to happen sooner, honestly. It’s all been so...smooth.”

“We’ve rushed things? Misjudged?”

Percival’s words were clipped, as though he was already filling out MACUSA forms in his head. Newt frowned.

“Credence was starved for affection, and that was the simplest need for us to settle. We just rise to meet this one. Mmm?” Newt tapped Percival’s chin, looking up at him. 

“I don’t  _ know  _ what the hell this is. What kind of - what this is.” Percival tilted himself away, closing Newt out. 

“Ah, ah, love.” Newt whispered, taking his face in his hands. “It’s Credence. We love him. We help him.”

“That simple?”

“Sure.”

“And what about you, sweet?”

Now it was Newt turning away, blushing. “It’s nothing. I don’t see the fuss - a few tears after some great sex, and apparently I’m about to drop dead-”

Percival kissed him, slow and deep. Newt sighed, rocking into the kiss, taking his lover in his arms and squeezing. Percival hummed, trailing kisses down his neck.

“I worry about my fella. I can feel when something’s wrong…”

“Reading auras, now?” Newt said, shakily.

“Feeling your magic. Just like Credence says.” Another kiss. “We’ve decided you’re  _ sunshine.  _ Promise you’ll tell me, if it starts to hurt? Whatever this is?”

Newt bit his lip. 

“Newt..?”

“I promise,” Newt said, quickly. “Now, ah, shall we see to Credence? I’ll check in and…”  _ See if it’s safe for you.  _ Percival tipped his head back, smile falling away.

“I’m pathetic.”

“Quite the contrary, darling. I’ll just be a moment. You have a drink.”

-

Credence heard the door creak open. Daddy oiled the hinges himself. It didn’t creak unless someone wanted to warn him they were coming in. Because Credence was pathetic and scared of everything - 

“Sweetness?” Newt called. “Awake, in there?”

He entertained the thought of faking sleep, but Newt would know. Newt read body language better than Daddy, and he was an _auror_.

“Yes.” Credence whispered. He heard a soft sigh, Newt tugging off his shoes, magic closing the curtains and lighting the lamps.

“Hullo, darling.”

“Hi, mama.”

“Shall we talk about this?”

Credence winced. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hush. It’s still out to play, hmm?”

A tendril wrapped around Newt’s finger. Newt held it to the lamp, staring at the swirling dust and listening intently to the gasp of air.

“I’m  _ sorry…” _

“Can you feel it? Does it talk to you?”

“It always talks to me.” Credence shuddered. “Usually - um, usually it’s, uh…”

Credence struggled, and then clasped his hands together. 

“Like a...knot? All curled up.”

“Tense?”

“L-like...like asleep? In my stomach, sort of. But when I use it, I feel it - it goes down into my hands…”

“When you turn?”

“When I use it. Spells, and - and magic.”

Newt cocked his chin at him, an intriguing puzzle.

“All of your magic is the…?”

“I think so?”

“Hmm. Do you have any warning when this happens?”

“N-no, just when I’m...Well, it moves, I think. Starts getting restless.”

“Ah. Needed some attention?”

“I don’t - I dunno.”

Credence flushed, eyes shining, and the tendril crackled against his knuckles, like the spark of a light box. Newt ran a thumb over it, absentmindedly petting it. 

“That’s okay. It’s fascinating, Credence,  _ truly.  _ You’re wonderful.”

Credence didn’t feel very wonderful. 

“Why isn’t Daddy here?”

Newt licked his lips, speaking very carefully. “Dark magic...he has bad experiences with it. It makes him uneasy.”

“I scare him?”

“Not you, darling. Never you. The obscurus.”

“But I _am_ the obscurus."

“You’re an obscurial, Credence. You’re the host, not the parasite.”

But that couldn’t be true. Credence shifted, uneasy. A parasite? 

That was true, wasn’t it? He was just a leech on Mama and -  _ Newt and Percival’s  _ happiness.

He didn’t deserve to call them that.

“Credence.” Newt said quietly, as the smoke began to spark red. “Credence, hush.”

“Is dark magic bad?” Credence said, flickering. Newt crept toward him, palms up, eyes locked on his.

“No magic is bad. It simply depends upon how you use it. It’s just an old name for a powerful magic.”

His voice was as loving and gentle as when he talked about any creature. 

Creature. Parasite. 

And then Credence was gone. Floating. 

Newt looked so big, his frame shifting and watery.

“Credence?”

His voice echoed, all around him. Was he a him anymore? He just felt floaty.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re..!”

Tiny. Just a tiny little cloud, nuzzling into Newt’s neck. 

Credence felt much safer like this, when he could just curl up into Newt’s lapels.

Credence decided to sleep for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man a cliffhanger aint i a stinker  
> dont worry itll all be okay. this is 100% inspired by those ADORABLE fan arts of tiny cloud credence being all blushy and snuggly
> 
>  
> 
> give me prompts/kinks/ideas below!!! im so sorry this has been so sporadic and wild thank you for waiting ;; sorry


	12. The One Where There's An Aftermath, Some Submissive Percival, and a Ruined Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it........hasn't been a year. right? there's no way.
> 
> um. hey y'all. what's up?
> 
> squick warnings for a weirdly detailed blowjob, magic yummy lube, orgasm control, and a ruined orgasm. and submissive percival! whoah nelly! also some self-hatred and blaming dealt with through sex! oh boy!

“Percival?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

“Don’t be scared, okay?”

Percival turned around slowly, not quite used to  _ that  _ phrase. Nothing was dangerous, in Newt’s book - not poisonous arachnitangs, not Nundus -

_ “Oh.” _

The flex of dark magic crackled throughout the kitchen. Percival shuddered, his nails digging into the counter. It appeared that a small thundercloud was nuzzling into Newt’s arms, trying to hide in his lapels. It was almost like a kitten, curling and bumping its head against Newt’s chest.

“Credence?”

The little shadow trembled.

“You’re…”

“Adorable?”

“That’s the word.”

He tensed, and began to flit about the room, dipping in front of Percival’s eyes before flying into Newt’s hair.

“Can we go to bed, now?”

Percival nodded, lost for words.

-

The cloud felt like - well, it felt warm. And a little squishy, maybe. Percival poked at him, watching in fascination as a tentacle (?) wrapped around his finger and tugged.

“Little baby,” Newt cooed. “Pretty baby.”

Dear lord. Percival was trapped.

“Don’t give me that look.” Newt said, crawling into bed. Credence (?) shifted to greet him, crawling up his ribcage and into his curls.

Credence liked his hair very much.

“Can you hear us, Credence? Understand us?”

Credence pressed himself flat against Newt’s hair, beginning to spark.

“No worries, love. Take as much time as you need.”

Newt snuggled into Percival’s chest.  Percival hummed, tapping his ear.

“Darling.”

“Mm.”

“What do you need?”

Newt was quiet for a couple minutes. Percival watched Credence breathe, pulsing and roiling, slipping down from Newt’s hair to his collarbone.

“...I need to sleep, Percy. I think you do to.” 

Percival sighed. Credence flickered twice, the rush of air tickling him. For one wild moment, Percival was afraid to turn off the lights.

Newt rolled onto his side, lips brushing his shoulder. Credence hurriedly slipped between them, humming sweetly. 

Percival chuckled, casting the room in shadow.

“Goodnight, my darlings.”

“Goodnight, Percival.”

Credence chirped, pressing himself against the covers.

-

Credence was big again.

All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and  _ wallow. _

He’d ruined everything.

“Good morning, baby,” Newt said, kissing his brow. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m bad.” Credence whispered. 

Newt made a sad little noise in the back of his throat, kissing Credence’s eyelids, his nose, his cupid’s bow.

“You’re not bad. I’m so proud of you, little one. So proud of how you controlled yourself.”

Credence sniffed, shaking his head. “I scared Daddy.”

“Speak of the Devil.”

Credence froze when Percival appeared, a breakfast tray floating behind him.

“Daddy...I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Percival said, looking away. “I’m sorry I was afraid of you. That I couldn't protect you.”

_ “Daddy,”  _ Credence breathed, shocked. “That’s - no, Daddy, you’re  _ perfect.  _ I had such a wonderful time yesterday.”

But Daddy wasn’t looking at him. He wasn’t looking at Newt, either. 

“Mister Graves,” Credence said, wringing his hands. Newt watched, silent, as Percival walked to his closet, pulling on a shirt. 

“Percival, look at me.” Newt demanded.

He looked up from his buttons, eyes jerky and anxious.

“Do you need to step back, darling? A break?” 

Percival’s hands stilled. Credence was frozen at his tone. It was sharp and authoritative, making the back of his hands prickle.

Newt unfurled himself from Credence’s side, walking to finish buttoning Percival’s shirt.

“Shall I take care of you, today?”

Percival nodded, exhaling heavily. He let his forehead drop to Newt’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

“Good boy. Talk to me?”

It took a few minutes. Credence watched, transfixed, as Newt stroked Daddy’s hair and rubbed his back. 

“No - no cuffs. Or rope.”

“Silk?”

“Only if I can untie them.” 

“Pain is out, yes?”

“Mm…” Percival shrugged, an expansive movement that made Newt’s hands rise and fall on his back. “Temperature is okay. Nibbles, too.” 

Newt blushed. He did like to nibble.

“Colors, or safeword?”

“Colors.”

“Okay.” Newt paused. “What do you want from us, Percy?”

“I just want to be good.” Percival said, muffled. 

Credence’s stomach clenched. 

“What are you talking about?” Credence asked.

“Sometimes, Daddy and I play a game where he does everything I say. Remember how I said I loved seeing him tied up?”

Percival let out something Credence could only describe as a purr - too soft to be a growl, too loud to be a sigh. Credence flushed. 

“What do I do?”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, darling. You can go visit Tina and Queenie, you can stay here…”

Credence swallowed. 

“I want to be with you.”

“Okay. I’ll tell you everything before we do anything. You can always say no. Both of you.”

“Yes, mama.”

“Good.”

He kissed Percival’s hair, rocking slightly on his heels.

“Let’s have breakfast, hm?”

-

What followed was the most surreal thing Credence had experienced in his life.

Potions? Sure.

Unicorns? Why not.

But  _ this? _

“Credence, the sugar?”

Credence passed it obediently, still gaping at Mister Graves.

“Thank you, darling. Don’t stare.”

Daddy was...well, not  _ tied  _ up. He looked like one of the fancy christmas displays on Lexington: shiny, silken, all trussed up to be plucked. He breathed heavily against the silks ‘binding’ him to the chair, unable to hear from some strange spell. Newt had carefully instructed him to close his eyes when he could, and open them if he had to. Blindfolds, Percival said, were  _ right out. _

What was strangest was that Daddy was fully clothed, while Newt and Credence were in their pajamas - light bathrobes and Daddy’s shirt.

Credence…well, he hadn’t  _ thought  _ about it until now, but. Newt was acting different. Newt usually spoke choppily, words tumbling over each other, interrupted by wild smiles and excitement. Now...now he seemed to take up a lot of space, sprawled out sideways in his chair, feet  _ r-rubbing  _ against Daddy’s crotch.

Percival moaned, head tipped back.

“Any plans for today, sweetie?”

Credence shook his head. He never did  _ anything.  _ Mama knew that. He stared at Daddy’s chest, how it expanded as he took gasping breaths.

“Look at me when we’re talking, Credence.” 

Credence’s head snapped up. It was that  _ tone.  _ Firm and unyielding. So unlike... _ her’s,  _ but still demanding respect. 

“Credence,” Newt began, and then paused, taking the hearing charm off of Percival. “Credence, is this too much? It’s okay if it is.”

Percival opened his eyes blearily, nuzzling into Newt’s hand. 

“No,” Credence said. “I just…I got surprised, is all.”

“I’m sorry, baby. We shouldn’t have sprung this on you.”

Percival nodded, kissing Newt’s fingers, looking at Credence with... _ embarrassment?  _

“N-no! I, I like it. I just...I just feel bad. F-for Daddy. I think.” 

Credence flushed. Newt smiled. 

“I can make this stop at any time, beautiful.” Percival said, voice raw from his moans. “And you can, too. We’re the ones in control. Newt’s just giving us suggestions.”

Credence squirmed.

“Do you like the hearing thing, Percy?”

He hummed, and then shook his head.

“Okay.” Newt kissed the corner of his mouth. “Do you wanna take a break?”

Percival shook his head, without a pause to think. Newt laughed. 

“What about you, Credence?”

“Um.” What  _ about  _ him? “I feel strange just watching. Like - I’m floating above you.”

“You want to help me take care of Daddy?” Newt asked, sugar sweet.

“Y-yes.”

“Alright. C’mere.”

Credence shuffled over as Newt transfigured their chairs into a bench. Credence slipped in beside Percival, snuggling up close. Percival let out a rumbling sigh, the bindings slipping away. He kept his hands behind his head, though. Newt glowed with approval.

“Help him with breakfast, dear?”

Credence’s face grew warm. His eyes darted from Newt back to Percival. Credence reached for a strawberry, fumbling to dip it in some whipped cream. 

Newt smiled as he lifted it to Percival’s lips. 

Percival took little nibbles of the fruit, careful to avoid Credence’s fingers. He slurped at the cream, sucking one of his fingers into his mouth.

Credence squirmed, feeling the warm, wet heat around him. Daddy’s tongue was under his finger. It was weird. Daddy moaned, eyes rolling open to look at him.

“H-hi.”

Daddy smiled, pulling back to kiss his fingertips. 

“Hey.” 

His voice was all raspy. Newt frowned, grabbing his glass and raising it to his lips.

“Silly man. Take a drink when you need one.” 

Percival sipped dutifully, a little smile still playing at his mouth. 

-

Credence was expecting sex, or something. Something like the loud, squeaking thing he had gotten used to. Something like hands everywhere, and wet kisses. But it was more like…

He glanced over to the couch. Newt was reading the newspaper, all curled up with his feet on Daddy’s crotch  _ again.  _ Poor Daddy’s big dick was the only splotch of color against his black suit, all red and achy looking. Newt would occasionally brush it with his toe or rub his ankle against it until Daddy was groaning. Newt would just turn a page and take a sip of tea. 

“Baby?”

“Yes, mama?”

“Can you get me the arts section?”

“M - mhm.”

“Thank you.”

Credence walked unsteadily toward the table. He’d have to walk past Daddy. He didn't know where to look, or if he could touch - 

Percival’s eyes slipped open, his lips twitching into a smile. A drop of sweat was creeping down his temple, his hair a little out of place. Credence glanced at Mama before swooping down to kiss him, fast enough that he wouldn’t lose his courage. He snatched up the paper to give it to Mama.

“Thank you, baby. Such a good boy.” Newt smiled, looking up at Credence through his lashes. “Good boys get rewards.”

“Thank you, Mama.” 

“I know you keep looking at Daddy’s cock.”

Credence flushed and twitched, even bought he knew it was a  _ game  _ and it was okay-

Newt winked at him. 

“I know. It’s alright, I don’t blame you. It’s so...disgusting. Unsightly.” 

Newt punctuated this by stroking Percival’s dick with his heel. He groaned, milky precum beginning to drop down the throbbing head. Credence found he couldn’t look away. 

“Do you want to play with Daddy’s big cock? Huh?”

_ “Yes,  _ mama. Please?”

“Of course. You can do whatever you’d like. Well, within reason. Color?”

“Green.” Percival said, his voice gravel. “Green.  _ Fuck,  _ Newt, I’m not gonna last long…”

“A ring?”

“Please.”

Credence gaped as a tight ring a fixed itself to Daddy’s cock. It made it look even bigger and more desperate, if that were possible. Daddy groaned in - relief? 

“Go play, baby. It’ll give me a rest, too.” Newt said, drawing his feet back to sit against the arm of the couch. 

Credence hesitated before walking over to Daddy.

“H-hi.”

He chuckled. “Hello, again.”

“Can I? Um…”

“You can do whatever you like, baby boy.”

That wasn’t fair. Daddy wasn’t supposed to be comforting him - he was supposed to be taking care of  _ Daddy.  _

“Um - are you - you look hot. Are you hot?”

Daddy chuckled again. “A little. I like it.”

“Can I -” Credence’s long fingers plucked at the button of his waist coat. 

“Go ahead.”

Credence lost himself in the simple task of unbuttoning Daddy’s waist coat, then his shirt. He sighed as Daddy’s undershirt was slowly revealed. He could see the - the dark  _ hair  _ on Daddy’s chest. The broad shoulders and thick muscles. 

“Oh, Daddy…”

“Mm, Credence. You make a man feel handsome.” Percival said, eyes glittering.

“Trying to read, here.” Newt said, dryly. “Opera column. Thrilling stuff.”

Percival grinned. Credence smiled shyly, cooling his hands and running them over Daddy’s sweaty brow, over his hot shoulders, down that broad chest… 

Percival moaned again, head thunking back against the couch. 

Credence kept trailing down, being so bold as to push Daddy’s thighs apart and lower himself to his knees. 

Credence was eye level with Daddy’s cock. 

For a moment, he blushed and looked away. He could feel the heat radiating off the damn thing, could smell sweat and  _ man _ and all the things that made him feel so hot. Credence snuck a peek at his slip of foreskin, wondering how it felt. He sighed, feeling Daddy’s thighs twitch under his hands as his breath tickled the head of his member. He opened his eyes, swallowing hard. It looked so much bigger, down here.

“M-mama?”

“Hm? What?” 

“I'm sorry - I’m sorry I interrupted your reading.” Credence jerked, mortified.

“I’m just playing, baby boy. You’re okay. You’re doing so good for me. What is it?”

“‘Mama, I don’t know what to  _ do.”  _

Newt huffed a little laugh. “Whatever you want, baby. Do you think it looks soft? Tasty?”

“...tasty.” Credence breathed. He was almost drooling, he felt so  _ hungry  _ and small.

“Go on. Give it a kiss?” 

Credence gave it a shy peck.

“Like you’re kissing mama. Go on. You're torturing your poor Daddy.”

Whoops. He really hadn’t mean to.

Credence squeezed his eyes shut and kissed the head of his prick again, this time, a little slower. He expected it to taste weird, but it was just like sucking on Mama’s fingers, only thicker. He slurped at the head, tongue brushing the veins, the ripples of skin, the slit.

Credence jumped about a foot in the air at Daddy’s loud groan, and the bitter taste in his mouth.

Newt hiccuped as he laughed. “Sorry, baby. I should have warned you. That means you're doing a good job, don’t worry.”

Credence looked up at Daddy. He didn’t  _ look  _ mad, just a little dizzy and sweaty. Credence leaned down again, kissing the soft slit as a little apology.

“Newt, I’m going to  _ die.”  _

“You are not.”

Daddy whined as Credence began to poke at his aching balls, thumbs smoothing over his pubic hair. 

“I see the reaper, Newt.”

_ “Percival.  _ I swear.” 

“I’m gonna -  _ ohhhh, god.” _

Credence sucked on the skin of his sack, nuzzling the base of his cock with his nose. His pubic hair was all thick and tickly, but Credence didn’t mind. This was like in the shower, but  _ way  _ better.

“Cre - nn. Okay.” Percival panted. Newt sounded like he was going to choke on his own giggles. “Christ. Alright.”

“Credence.” Newt laughed, making his name sound all choppy. “Credence, you want some help, baby?”

Credence hummed a little ‘mhmm’ against Daddy’s balls. Percival wheezed. Credence heard the rustle of the newspaper as Newt stood, felt his warm body settle behind him as his strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Credence released Daddy’s sack with a slurp, looking at Newt reproachfully.

“Mama, you’re supposed to be  _ resting.” _

Newt gave him a nosy kiss on the cheek. Credence’s lips were so rosy and plump, all wet and delicious looking. Newt kissed him again and again, until he was whining. 

“Okay, baby.” Newt took Credence’s chin in hand, guiding back to Daddy’s cock. “Stick out your tongue? Good boy. Open up nice and wide…”

Mama’s hand felt so nice on the back of Credence’s head, guiding him down. Credence jerked as the head hit the roof of his mouth. 

“S’okay, don’t worry. You can close your lips, if you want. Or move your tongue?”

Credence wiggled a little to find a better position, bumping into Daddy’s thigh and nearly biting his dick off.

“Teeth!” Percival did not  _ squeak.  _ That would be embarrassing. 

“Too big.” Credence drooled, pulling off. “Mama, I can’t.” 

“Okay. Let’s try, um. Hm. How about this. Remember those sweets I got you? The lollies?”

Oh god. Percival remembered. Watching Credence lick those had been  _ torture.  _ Credence nodded, brightening a bit.

“I want you to lick Daddy just like that. Can you do that?”

Credence blushed. “Like how?”

“Wait a second. I have a  _ wonderful  _ idea.”

“When I die, Credence,” Percival panted, as Newt ran off to a drawer somewhere.  _ “When  _ I die, in approximately three minutes, you take my money and buy all the lingerie you want. I should put that in my will.”

“Daddy,” Credence gasped, embarrassed. “You are  _ not.” _

“Found it!” Newt crowed in glee, holding a strange amber packet of...something?

“That wasn’t the lube that got all tacky, right?” Percival squirmed. That had been an awkward night.

“Nope.” Newt grinned, biting the packet open and holding it under Credence’s nose. Credence beamed.

“Maple syrup?”

Oh no. No, that was not going on his dick.

“Not quite. Just a lube that tastes just like it. Perfectly safe!” 

Well, it wouldn’t be the worst way to die, all things considered.

“Color?”

“Green. Well, wait. Does it have sugar in it?”

“None. It won't hurt you at all.”

“Alright.”

Newt dumped about half over him, Credence making a little noise of surprise and hurriedly licking it up off his -

“Oh my god. Oh my -  _ god!” _

Newt looked quite pleased with himself. He leaned in to kiss Percival, Credence’s wet slurping a lovely little tune. 

Credence felt  _ much  _ better. He got to lick up all that yummy stuff,  _ and  _ hear Daddy begging. This was way easy.

“You can use your hands, Credence.” 

Credence had completely forgotten. Once his shaft was all clean, Credence tentatively wrapped his hands around it. He could feel Daddy’s heartbeat. 

“Is it still slick, or do you need more?”

Credence glanced up at them, and then cast the charm that made his hands all slippery. 

_ “Fuck!”  _

Credence resumed his little kitten licks, lapping all over Daddy’s head as he awkwardly jerked his hands on his shaft. 

“You don’t have to use both, he  _ loves  _ when you rub his balls.”

Credence wasn’t great at multitasking, but he’d try. 

Percival’s thighs fell open wider, and his face was all screwed up. Credence's fingers brushed against the weird ring, and he tapped it. 

“Mama?”

“Uh-huh?”

“What is this?”

“Just a little toy that makes Daddy last longer.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Ye-es.” Daddy moaned, as Credence twisted it around.

“No, it doesn’t. Daddy’s just dramatic.” Newt said, patting Percival’s cheek. “You’d look nice in it, some time. My horny little boy.”

Credence flushed, his cock twitching for the first time that evening. Newt eyed him, curiously.

“Do you like sucking on daddy?”

Credence nodded enthusiastically with the head still in his mouth. Percival’s hips pushed up before he remembered himself. 

“But it doesn't arouse you…” Newt mused. 

“I still really like it!” Credence said quickly, not wanting to make Daddy feel bad. “It’s nice.”  _ Calming.  _

Newt nodded. 

“When do you take it off? The - ring.”

Newt hummed, then looked to Percival.

“Credence.”

One word from Newt, and Credence snapped to attention. Newt smiled.

“Could you do something for me?”

“Y-yes, mama.”

“You can play however you like, but when I say so, you have to take your hands off, okay?”

“Oh,  _ shit.”  _ Percival groaned, understanding something Credence didn’t. 

“Color?”

“Green. Also, fuck you.”

“Oh, you love it.”

“Fuck. Fuck, I do. Credence, please touch me. Please.”

Credence jumped. He’d never heard Daddy sound like that before. He looked at Mama, instead. Newt nodded. 

“Okay, um - wait,” Credence jerked his hands away. “Can you say something if I mess up?”

“Credence I’m gonna  _ die-“ _

“Answer the question, Percival.”

“Y - es, I’ll tell you.” 

“Okay.”

It was different than earlier. Daddy’s - manhood was all red and straining, all thick and - and  _ ripe.  _ Credence flushed, dragging his index finger down the head and letting go, seeing it spring back.

_ “Ha - h,  _ hello. That’s my dick.”

Newt snorted, slapping his bicep. 

“Daddy is  _ very, very  _ sensitive there. See?”

Credence’s eyes flicked up to Daddy. He was all flushed and sweaty, but he seemed pretty happy about it. 

“Green. S’okay, honey.”

“Let me show you.” Newt said, leaning down. He slid Percival’s foreskin up until it rigged over the head of Percival’s cock, and then slid it down. Credence leaned forward, slurping a bit of the skin into his mouth.

He could hear noises above him, but he was focused on something else.

Credence leaned back again. He could do  _ anything  _ he wanted, but what should he do? He liked when his balls were touched, did Daddy?

One way to find out.

Credence cupped them in his hand, feeling the weird hair and the wrinkly skin. Above him, he heard panting. He started rubbing them, curious.

_ “Ah, ah - ah…” _

Credence licked them shyly, feeling the cock ring under his tongue. This felt good, right? Those were happy noises. 

Credence hummed, letting the vibrations sink into Daddy’s sack.

_ “God!” _

Credence felt a hand pet his hair, and looked to see Mama smiling at him. 

“Wonderful. Keep going.”

Credence flushed, keeping eye contact as he opened his mouth and let Daddy’s balls sit on his tongue. 

“Good boy. Very good.”

Percival made a little squeaking noise.

Credence licked them all over, liking how they rolled around and how Daddy’s cock rested against his face. It felt so  _ hard  _ against him, so he nuzzled his cheek against Daddy’s flesh. He slurped his mouth free.

“Does it hurt, Daddy?”

“Oh,  _ God  _ yes.” Percival moaned.

Credence pulled away, and decided to try something new. He kissed his way up Daddy’s shaft, and planted a firm kiss to his head, letting his tongue flatten out to lick him in wide, thick strokes.

_ “Shit, shit, shit-“ _

“Language, Percival.” Newt said, faint delight in his voice.

Credence sucked the head into his mouth, but Daddy didn’t make the same noises, so Credence went back to licking, pressing his tongue against he squishy flesh and humming.

“Newt, baby,  _ Crede - nce…” _

Credence’s jaw was getting tired. He should probably use his hands, now. 

“Want me to get some nice slick, baby?”

Credence hummed thoughtfully, then let his mouth water, his saliva dripping down Daddy’s shaft.

“Or that. That works.”

Credence dropped his hand to the shaft, tugging him up and down.

“Mama?”

“Mm, baby?” Newt said, as though this was a casual conversation over tea and not over Daddy’s desperate moans.

“Can you - I’m scared I’m not gonna take my hands off in time.” Credence blushed.

“Do you want me to take over touching?”

“Yes please, mama.”

Newt summoned some slick, rubbing it over Percival’s cock.

“Do you still want that, Percy?”

“Green. Fuck.”

Newt hummed, and began to jack Daddy off so  _ quickly,  _ tugging at him and rolling his wrist at the head. Credence watched, mesmerized, leaning down to kiss Daddy’s balls again.

“C’mon, darling.”

Credence closed his eyes, listening to the slap of skin and heavy breathing. He suckled and licked lower, and lower, and…

_ “Fuck-!” _

Credence licked over the wrinkled skin of Daddy’s hole, humming and kissing. 

“Newt-“

Newt spelled the cockring off, jerking and jerking - 

“Credence, love, back up, now.”

Percival threw his head back as his hips jerked up and Mama - took his hands  _ off?  _

Credence watched in rapt attention as Daddy’s cocked bobbed and jerked on its own. He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as ropes of cum splattered against his face, in his hair. 

_ “Oh, oh - shit!” _

Newt rubbed Percival’s abdomen, which tightened and released with each spurt. Daddy writhed and moaned, his red cock softening and drooling a few last drops.

Credence sighed.

“Ow.” Percival groaned. He went limp against the couch as Newt stroked his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Okay, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez. okay. that wasn't great, sorry.
> 
> comment any requests or shake your fist at my idiocy!!!! i welcome it all!!!!


End file.
